Watching From Afar
by Lurelee
Summary: One day, after being unnecessary reckless, Kyo dies in a car crash. Tohru is heartbroken. Yuki looks like he’s lost his best friend and Kyo, Kyo is watching them, and he sure as hell is coming back!
1. The Accident

**Watching From Afar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

_No matter how unloved you feel, no matter what you look like, no matter how much you think you're not important and don't make a difference, you still do. There is always someone watching you, loving you. There is always someone who would miss you if you weren't around._

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Kyo hollered. He flung himself at Yuki, who avoided him with ease. Yuki then kicked him flying out the paper door and on his back. The fact that Kyo didn't get up was nothing he really cared about.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, would you please stop ruining my house?" asked Shigure from his office, unconcerned.

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?" asked Tohru with a concerned voice.

"Yeah… Whatever." Kyo got up and, without even glancing at the worried Tohru next to him, he took off into the woods.

"Kyo-kun?" The left out Tohru whispered quietly, before going back inside the house, where Yuki was waiting for her.

"Don't worry about him. It's not like he'll be gone forever! He'll be back! I promise!" smiled Yuki and patted her shoulder. Little did he know, that was the last time they'd see him for a long time.

Kyo ran forcefully through the forest. Tohru had seen him lose AGAIN! She would always see him as the loser and Yuki as the winner. That damn rat doesn't deserve her! He doesn't…

He came to a road nearby without noticing it. He didn't notice the car either. His thoughts stopped rightthen and there.

Kyo didn't feel the car smash into him; his guardian had already taken him out of his shell.

Tohru was silently eating her dinner, as Shigure and Yuki argued away. She was worried about Kyo. What if something happened to him while he was away? He hadn't even looked at him, but she knew he was upset.

Suddenly she froze.

"What's the matter, Honda-san?" Yuki asked and looked at her.

"N- Nothing… I just had a feeling something bad just happened." She replied and relaxed again. "But… It's probably nothing.

"You useless son of a bitch! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO RECKLESS?" Kyo looked around to see who was screaming at whom. He noticed a woman with bright orange hair and an angry face who looked suspiciously like himself. She was floating in the air, and she had a white dress kind-of-thingy.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo asked rudely.

"I'm you! You idiot! I bet you didn't even NOTICE the road! Thanks to you, I have to do a lot of work to get you DOWN there again."

"Wait… what are you talking about? You're ME? Down THERE?"

"I suggest you look down, Kyo-chan." The female angel-Kyo said. She was getting annoyed with his idiot-ness.

"DON'T CALL ME KYO-CHAN!" He hollered, but looked down, and was about to fall down and crack his skull open. He was floating in the air, AS WELL. When he saw the orange haired girl float, he didn't think much of it; it was just SUPPOSED to be like that. But now, he gave his situation a bit more thought.

Down there, a man was talking on the phone in front of his car with an upset voice, and a woman was looking at a lump between them. She was crying and screaming.

"I-I didn't see him! He just came out of nowhere! Oh GOD what have I done?" The woman screamed. "I-I…." She broke down in a fit of panic, and she was shaking in her entire body. She had light hair, and looked fairly young. She was pregnant, and she had a bruise on her forehead. The man put away his phone, and put his arm around her to comfort her. He had dark brown hair, and was a bit older than the woman. About 3 years, Kyo guessed.

"I've called the ambulance. Don't worry! It wasn't your fault!"

The woman started crying loudly again, and clinged to the man.

Kyo wondered what they were talking about. He looked at the lump in front of the car. At first, it just looked like some old clothes, but now he saw it had orange hair. And on the left wrist there was black and white….

Kyo quickly looked down at his left wrist. It was gone.

"She will have a baby, a boy, and they'll name the kid after you, Kyo-chan." The orange haired woman said behind Kyo. He spinned around and looked at her, only to see her watch the woman with softness in her eyes. "She is a Sohma, Kyo-chan. Sohma Keiko. She's your distant relative, and the kid she is bearing will be the year of the cat."

"Poor woman…" Kyo muttered and remember his own mother. She committed suicide because of him. "Don't call me Kyo-chan!"

"Don't say that. She will love you more than your old mother did."

Kyo looked at her. "Me?"

"Her kid is dead, Kyo. The kid died in the crash. However, he was supposed to die before birth. You, however, weren't supposed to die, so I'm giving you the chance to have a beautiful and loving mother, a wonderful life and to have Tohru near you for the rest of your life."

"Tohru? Wh- How did…?" Kyo blushed and looked away.

"I'm you, remember? I know everything about you!" She laughed. "You can call me Kyoko!"

Kyo looked down at the woman again. She just ran someone over, and at the same time she lost her precious baby. It's a harsh and unfair world we live in, Kyo thought. He felt sympathy for the poor woman. So what if he'd have to be the year of the cat again? So what if he had to suffer being the black sheep of the family again? At least nobody else would suffer.

"She's giving birth in 3 months. Until then I'll show you your loved ones life through another perspective." Kyoko said and smiled. Kyo nodded slowly, and then smiled at her.

Such a wonderful smile I have, Kyoko thought and patted Kyo on his back. "It'll be okay!" She said.

**Hooo... one chapter done. How did you like it so far? Review and tell me!**


	2. A Blood Red Sky

**Chap.2; A blood red sky**

**Vixen: Yes! This fic is Yu Yu Hakusho inspired! I wondered if anyone would notice! It won't be exactly the same though. I am also a big Kyoru fan, but I just can't see Tohru in a relationship with Kyo OR Yuki (I wouldn't be able to write it!), so don't worry; Yuki won't be her 'lover'. Next, the thing about the car crash is a se-cr-et! But not a very big one!**

That night, Kyo floated around to places he knew, and wanted to visit. When he came to Shigure's house, he felt a little sad. He'd left her, the most wonderful person in the world, without even glancing at her. He wished he could turn back the clock and NOT run into the forest!

He figured they didn't know about his awful fate… or accident is probably the right word, it was only a few hours ago. He floated closer. Maybe he could take a peak? Just a little one? It felt like he hadn't seen Tohru for years, and he just couldn't stand it. He had to!

He floated through the window of her room. He couldn't see her; she wasn't in her bed. Even though it was a school day, and theit was about 5 in the morning, she wasn't in her bed. He floated downstairs and into the kitchen and sulk because he couldn't find Tohru. But then he found her. She was, indeed, sitting in the kitchen, asleep.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep… Kyo thought and smiled warmly. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair and back. She moved a little at his touch, but Kyo didn't know that. He didn't even think about it. He gently stroked her back with a soft smile in his face.

"You love her, don't you?" Kyoko said behind him. He quickly withdrew his hand and stood up so fast he was about to fall down.

"Sh-shut up! Of course not!" He said, face as red as a tomato.

"You're so cute, Kyo-chan! You're forgetting that I am you! I have the same feelings towards Tohru as you have!"

"You're a lesbian?" Kyo asked sceptically. "And don't call me Kyo-chan!"

"What? NO! There's a male side of Tohru too, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you stupid… lesbian."

If you thought Kyo's rage was bad, you should see Kyokos! She exploded, and left a crater the size of the moon in Kyo's face.

"That kind of hurt…"

"Stop acting all white Haru like! What's up with you? If I were rat-shit you would try to beat me to a pulp by now!"

"I don't know… I just don't feel like arguing. I don't want to wake her up!"

"She can't hear you, you stupid freak!"

"Ky-kyo-kun?" Tohru looked around furiously, and stopped at Kyo. "Kyo, is it really you? Where have you been?"

Kyo looked at her, eyes full of fear. How could she see him? Wasn't he dead?

Tohru could see two misty figures standing before her. Both had bright orange hair, so she just assumed she saw Kyo, only double out of tired-ness.

"I've been so worried…" was the last thing she said before she fell asleep again.

"I think she was dreaming!" Kyoko whispered, but Kyo wasn't listening. Tohru had been worried about him. She was worried, and he was dead.

"What's the ma- … Oh…"

_Riiiiing_

"I'll get it!" Shigure shouted, even though he was the only one left in the house. "Sohma Shigure speaking!"

While saying this, Shigure was smiling, while looking through the morning newspaper.

"Say what? You're kidding right?"

The dog dropped the newspaper, and tried to laugh. It didn't work very well.

"That can't be true…" Shigure became pale, and almost dropped the phone. It was a guy from the police station. Kyo had been run over.

"…and that's why alcohol is bad! Any questions?" The teacher asked the uninterested class.

Tohru sighed and looked out the window. Kyo hadn't showed up last night, and she was really worried, what if something happened?

"Hey, Tohru! Where's carrot top today?" Uo leaned over and asked.

Tohru looked at her. "I-I don't know. He disappeared last night!"

"Hmm… That's strange! I sense his waves whirling around nearby." Hanajima said.

"THAT WOMAN IS DANGEROUS!" Kyo yelled. He was sitting on his normal seat, just because he had decided to follow Tohru around unconsciously.

"Indeed, she is!" Kyoko nodded.

The door slid open, and a man came in.

"Oh, excuse me! I need to borrow some of your students!" He said to the teacher.

"Knock yourself out." The teacher replied, and continued the lesson about drugs and alcohol.

"Would Sohma Yuki and Honda Tohru come with me, please?"

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other. Yuki shrugged, and they followed the man outside. Kyo also followed, unnoticed.

"A Sohma Shigure has requested to talk with you. He's in the principal office!"

"Shigure-san? I wonder what he wants." Tohru asked.

"It's probably something stupid." Yuki answered.

When they reached the principal office, they found Shigure looking extremely serious and… sad?

"Wh-what is it Shigure? Why are you so serious?" Yuki asked, sounding a little scared.

"I have… bad news." He replied and told them about the phone call earlier.

"WHAT?" Yuki yelled.

"Kyo-kun is… d-d-dead?" Tohru felt her eyes tearing up and her cheeks getting wet. "He got run over by a c-car? He d-died in a –c-car crash?"

Shigure didn't answer, he just looked away. Tohru broke down and fell to the floor, while sniffing loudly.

"Hey! Don't cry! I'm right here! I'm fine!" Kyo panicked.

"He's… dead? Why?" Yuki asked. He seemed so out of place, so… sad.

"I already told you, Yuki-kun…" Shigure replied. "We're going to the hospital to meet the woman who ran him over. I've already identified his body."

"I-I had a dream last night, about Kyo!" Tohru said suddenly. She stood up, and Yuki let go of her shoulders.

"Dream?" Yuki asked

"At least I THINK it was a dream. I woke up last night and… There was Kyo… Fighting with himself. He said something like… 'Are you a lesbian? ... Don't call me Kyo-chan.' I think…"

"It seems she wasn't only dreaming." Kyoko said and nodded.

Kyo himself was panicking. "Did she hear our whole conversation? Is she some kind of psychic?"

"No… when ordinary people are really tired, they see us better because their brain is kind of dosing off." Kyoko replied while studying Tohru carefully. "The goth girl out there is a psychic, though."

"That's not new…"

Shigure, Tohru and Yuki met Keiko later that day. She was still very upset about what happened, and she really regretted it. Tohru was still crying, and Yuki was staring out the window while Shigure and Keiko talked.

"I-I'm so very sorry! I know nothing I can do will make up for his life, but if you need anything at all, just tell me!" She said with a cracking voice. Kyo, who'd only seen his new mother from the distance, looked at her carefully. Her hair was light brown, and her skin was pale. He didn't know if it was because she ran him over, or if it was natural, but he figured he'd find out sooner or later. She obviously used to be slim, but her stomach was pretty grown now. She was wearing black clothes.

"That's okay, Keiko-san. It was an accident; we don't blame you for anything." Shigure said more quietly than was natural for him.

Though she didn't shine, Keiko seemed to lighten up just a little bit knowing the Sohmas and Honda Tohru didn't hate her for what happened.

"What… what was his name?" She asked, a little curious.

Shigure was about to answer when Tohru cut in.

"So-Sohma Kyo! That was his name!"

"Sohma Kyo… What a beautiful name… If it's a boy, I'll name him that!"

Tohru smiled slightly at Kyoko's attempt to soothe the pain. It was a nice act, but it was not at all necessary. She would get over it eventually... maybe.

Keiko stood up and bowed to Tohru, Shigure and Yuki.

"I'm sorry for everything, Sensei, Honda-san, Sohma-san."

Only Shigure looked at her when she said it, and only he saw the tears that fell to the ground. He ignored it, as he thought she probably didn't want them to know she was crying. He smiled.

"Can we se Kyo-kun when he's born?" He asked. Tohru and Yuki looked up.

Keiko looked at them and showed them her wet face and smiled a sad smile.

"Of course you can!"

Later that evening, Tohru was sitting on the roof remembering all the times Kyo had been with her up there. Oh, if he only knew how much those moments had meant to her. They were indeed some of her favourite moments. She had some favourite moments with Yuki and Shigure, too, and let's not forget her mum. But Kyo was special. He was so special to her, and just like everything special to her, he disappeared. The onigiri's cat died in a car crash, just like the mother of the onigiri did. It was so sad.

Tohru started crying, again. The only time she cried that much before was when her mother died.

She looked at the sundown and sighed. It was blood red and beautiful.

"I wish you were here with me, Kyo-kun." She whispered.

"I am." He replied quietly and looked in the same was as Tohru, at the sky.

Suddenly Tohru rose from her spot with a determined expression and made a vow to the blood red sky. A terrible and lonely vow.

"I will never love again!"

**It's so sad… I'm making myself cry! But not really. I never knew I could write sad and dramatic, but apparently I can.**

**Did I spell vow right? I don't want to make a complete fool out of myself…**


	3. Kyo's Rebirth

**Chap. 3 Kyo's rebirth**

**You come through a tunnel of light, and you leave through a tunnel of light. Is it really that different?**

Three months went by fast. Tohru and Keiko grew a bond between them, and soon became good friends. But the fact that Tohru still cried herself to sleep every night was something only Kyo knew, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Yuki seemed to be doing fine, and Kyo didn't really pay any attention to him because, well, he WAS a piece of rat shit. And Kyo had NEVER liked rat shit.

However, Kyo couldn't help but notice that he'd become more… sad. He never laughed, he smiled at times, but only when Tohru tried to cheer him up, and he seemed to get mad every time anybody said the K-word. But Kyo just figured Yuki hated him so much, he didn't want to be reminded of his pathetic existence. Not that he existed anymore.

His old body had been buried, and it was time for him to start his new life, with his new mother. It had come to his attention that the man who was with her the day of the crash was not Keiko's husband, and would not be his new father. He was just a good friend to her, or something. He hadn't seen him for a very long time.

The day of Kyo's rebirth came, and Kyoko came by to say her last good bye to him, which wasn't her last good bye AT ALL!

"Kyo-chan! Good luck with your new life! You will keep all of your memories, and I'll come visit you every day!" She said happily, as Kyo was getting ready to leave.

"Don't call me Kyo-chan!" Kyo replied, now out of a reflex than anything.

"But aren't you happy you'll get to talk to Tohru again soon?"

"That won't happen yet for a couple of years!" Kyo said, a little bit annoyed with her for reminding him. "Or will I be able to talk at once? I mean, I'll be keeping my memories, right? Won't I keep my ability to do things too?"

"No! Your new body will not be able to do anything big yet for a couple of months. But you'll be a quick learner, I'm sure. Seeing as you already know how to talk and walk and everything else, it shouldn't be TOO hard, right?"

Kyo was silent and annoyed. How frustrating wouldn't it be to know how to do something, but not be able to do it because your body wouldn't allow it? Kyo didn't want to think about it. He would probably be a very angry child.

"Here it goes! Good by, Kyo! I'll see you when you come out again!"

Kyo was about to answer when everything became dark and scary. He could hear screams coming from Keiko and a light passage was opened for him. But Kyo couldn't see the light passage, because he couldn't open his eyes. They were slimy. His whole body was slimy and he really wanted to take a bath.

He felt himself being pushed out of the tunnel of light and thrown out of heaven… or something. Anyways, the warmth of the womb was gone, and the ice-cold reality waited. He felt like his surroundings were biting him everywhere, and thought bout how close the phrase 'reality bites' is for a newborn baby.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Hatori above him. His eyes were unusually soft, and he was smiling a sad smile.

"He looks just like Kyo." He said quietly said and wrapped some warm and soft towels around him, and drying him off, before handing him to his new mother.

Kyo opened his mouth to tell Hatori it was, in fact, him. But something got in the way. He started to scream, just like a newborn should. He felt he could breathe better, and as very relieved. He hadn't even realized how hard it was for him to breathe until he started to scream and could take the first breath… for the second time.

Kyo was finally reborn, and he looked forward to when he could be able to see Tohru again.

Keiko took him in her arms, and hugged to poor baby. A small puff and an orange kitten were there instead of the baby. She was surprised, but not sorry. She was actually quite the cat-person.

8 years passed, and Tohru was now 24. She was fresh out of collage and ready to start her new life as a working woman. She had decided she wanted to be a teacher, and was searching for a job. She still lived with the Sohmas, and cooked their meals, and cleaned their house.

Yuki (24), who had never been the same since Kyo died, was still in school, studying to be a lawyer. He had grown up to be quite the handsome man, but his girly-ness was still there, but it was hidden. But only the ones who looked in his eyes very carefully could actually see it.

Shigure, now 35, was a big hit seller, and he was very popular amongst the middle aged men who were just as perverted as him. That wasn't exactly the kind of people Shigure had WANTED to be popular amongst, but hey, he was making a lot of money.

Haru, 23, had been thrown out of school long since because everywhere he went, Black Haru just kept appearing and destroying all the schools he was transformed to. But who said you have to go through school to be successful? His bar was popular, and he made a lot of money. However, just like the schools, Black Haru kept destroying the bar, so not much money was left for Haru to spend on himself. But he was content with that.

Hatori, also 35, was still a doctor, and much more experienced than before. His reputation had spread, and ha had opened a small clinic for regular, non-Sohmas too.

Momiji, 23, was a grown man. He was still studying to be a doctor, and Hatori had taken him in, too for some practical experiences. Momiji had decided to be a doctor, because he loved people, and wanted o help them. He still dressed kind of girly on his free time, but most of the time he dressed like a real man. With pants and all.

Kyo was 8, and he was loving it. To him the age of 8 was the best age to relive. He was in school, but he already KNEW everything an 8-year-old should know, so he was doing great in school. He wasn't old enough to care about the state of the world yet, so he could just run around and have fun all the time. His friends were a little childish, he thought, but that didn't matter. He'd never had a lot of friends before, and now he had! So what if they were much younger than him? Kyo still remembered his past life was Sohma Kyo who lived with Yuki, Shigure and Tohru, and he missed it a lot. But he had learned to cope with it. At least he was alive and having fun, right?

One day when Kyo went to school, followed by his never-shutting-up angel guardian Kyoko, he was welcomed by a happy, familiar face, who wasn't his old teacher.

"Hello, Kyo-kun!" The smiling Tohru said and patted his head, as she couldn't give him a hug. You know why. Tohru acted like a big sister to Kyo (who had a little sister called Taeko, by the way) because somehow, he reminded her so much about the old Kyo. His attitude, his hair and even the zodiac was the same. Of course, Kyo didn't look EXACTLY the same, but he resembled his old self a lot. He had the orange hair, and the black and white arm thing. His style of clothing and a lot in his face looked almost exactly the same. But he was less angsty and mad, and that made all the difference.

He had his mother, Keiko, and his little sister, Taeko, only 5 years old. His father was never around, because he left as soon he found out Keiko was pregnant. His little sister looked up to him and for once he was a big brother. An over protecting big brother. Never the less, his new family loved him to death, and that was what got him through his days. That, and Tohru, who visited on a regular basis. Other Sohmas still called him the 'cat-boy' and such, but he didn't care.

"What are you doing here Tohru?" He asked and added a few seconds later: "Nee-chan."

"Your teacher is sick, so I'm standing in for her!" She smiled her beautiful dumb smile that always made Kyo melt inside. He would never admit that to her, though. That would only be stupid!

"Oh… Why is she sick?" Kyo was trying to act as childish as he could, so it wasn't strange that he asked stuff he really didn't care about.

"She had the flu… or something. Nothing too bad, she'll be back soon! Don't worry! Now go sit down so I can start the lesson!" She pushed Kyo lightly in the direction of his seat.

On his way, he thought something an 8 year old boy should NEVER think. But Kyo was really 24, so that didn't matter.

_I'd much rather have her die and have you near me all the time_. The moment he thought it, however, he took it back.

Tohru was a teacher and a good one too. The kids loved her. She loved them, but only on the outside. She never forgot her vow to the blood red sky. _She would never love again. _If she loved something or someone, it would only disappear, and she didn't want that. She didn't want anything more wonderful to disappear from her. It would destroy the barrier she'd built up since Kyo's death, and she would never ever be able to even ACT happy again.

Today, a beautiful Saturday afternoon in April, she was going to meet her good friend Sohma Kagura. She never really enjoyed spending time with the 26 year old, as Kagura ALWAYS talked about her kids. Of course, Kagura had been devastated when Kyo died, but she got over it shortly after, unlike Tohru who STILL, I repeat STILL cried at night, sometimes.

Kagura met a guy called Martin Lewis, an American who had a terrible time growing up, and therefore matched with Kaguras standards. He had big eyes and black hair. Tohru didn't really know him, but he gave Kagura two twin girls. Of course, Tohru loved the girls shallowly, like all other kids, but Kagura just wouldn't shut up about them.

"So I brought my beautiful little daughters a new dress today. But then Fay and May wanted to wear it at the same time, so I had to buy ANOTHER one! Oh, they are so cute! I just HAD to take hundreds of pictures of them!" Kagure continued to babble as Tohru tuned out and looked at her surroundings. A tree… such a beautiful tree… Tohru began spacing out while she stared at the tree. It was naked, oh so naked it was.

_I wonder if it's cold…_Tohru thought dumbly.

"Tohru? Are you even listening to me?" Kagura's voice cut in her mind and she flinched. She shook her head furiously, trying to get the mist out of her head.

"Eh? Eh? Listening? Of course! Something about… clothes?" She guessed and studied Kaguras expression which was a frown. Tohru had apparently guessed wrong.

"No, no! That was half an hour ago!" Kagura said and waved at some random person she happened to know.

_Wow… half an hour ago? I must be really tired or something._ Tohru thought and scratched the back of her head.

"Why are you spazzing out all the time? I as talking about how cute my two girls are! Oh, and I think I'm pregnant!"

This surprised the, dare I say, shit out of Tohru. She stood up and spilled out her coffee, which was what she had been drinking.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled, but then calmed herself enough so sit down and apologize to anyone who'd been splashed by her coffee.

"I think I'm pregnant! My period is late and the pregnancy test I did was positive! Oh, Tohru! I'm so happy!"

"Bu-but you already have 2 kids! And you're only 26!"

"Yes. And your point?"

"But you're so young! Where's your freedom?"

"What's that?" Kagure asked with a very serious expression, and it scared Tohru, who believed Kagura didn't know what freedom meant.

"You don—"

But Kagura started laughing at Tohru for being so gullible. No matter how old she became, she would always be the same old Tohru. It was like Kyo always told her; Stop being so gullible!

And just for a split second, Kaguras eyes stopped laughing and showed that she never really forgot. Tohru saw it, but it was too fast for her to understand.

**Not the best chapter ending… But it was starting to get too long.**

**This chapter was a little boring. It was too much 'I love Kyo' and 'I Miss Kyo'. BUT DON'T WORRY! Next chapter won't be as boring! I'll probably put Momiji in it to lighten up the mood. Or Ayame… Or both. It's all good! Anyways, I have one thing left to say:**

**In French zodiac means rubber boat. It's hilarious. **


	4. My Hero

**Chap. 4 My Hero**

_There goes my hero, watch him as he goes. There goes my hero, he's ordinary._

An additional of 7 years passed, and Kyo was turning 15 in a week. Of course HE didn't care much about it; he'd already been 15 once, and that time around it wasn't anything differentfrom being 14, only he got to go see movies he couldn't see as a 14 year old. Keiko, however, was overwhelmed by his 15-year-ness, and wanted to have a party for him. She was so proud of her oldest son.

"Would you like to have a party for your friends, Kyo?" She asked one morning, 2 weeks before his actual birthday.

Kyo shrugged. "Not really. 15 aren't really special."

"Well, you're getting a part anyway! For family and Honda-san of course!"

"Yeah, yeah! I doubt anyone would come to a birthday party for the cat. But have fun trying, and don't get upset when nobody shows up!"

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic, Kyo! Of course they will come! Everybody loves you!"

"Stop lying! You're my mum! Mum's aren't supposed to lie to their kids!"

Taeko, who was sitting next to Kyo, nodded and agreed with her big brother.

"Kyo-nii's right, mum! You shouldn't lie to us!"

"How do you know I was lying?" Keiko raised her eyebrows at her two kids.

"I suppose I guessed." Shrugged her 12 year old daughter and looked at Kyo. "What about you?"

"Oh, come on! Nobody loves the cat!" He stood from where he as sitting and rushed to his room. Not because he was upset, you can't upset Kyo that easily, no it was because Kyo figured that was the easiest way to get out of a conversation.

He looked through his collection of music, looking for a particular CD by the Foo Fighters. He had never been that interested in music in his previous life, but Keiko had influenced him with her music taste, which she played on the big stereo downstairs non stop, and he was quite fond of his new found interest. He even played the guitar now, though that was because Keiko had forced him, saying she would cut off his hair if he didn't. He agreed to take a couple of lessons, and was stuck after only two. Who knew playing an instrument was so fun?

Of course, he was still doing martial arts; he picked it up as soon as he could.

When he found the CD he wanted, he popped it into his own, personal little CD player, and put it on, well not max, but somewhere in the middle. He picked up his guitar and played along the best he could. His favourite song, for some reason, on this CD was My Hero. He didn't know why, but somehow it appealed to him. And while he was sitting there, playing, he thought of something. He turned down the guitar (it was electrical) and pushed pause on the player. He ran down to the rest of his family, who were now talking about school and boys.

"Oh, hi Kyo! I thought you ere crying your eyes of up there! I'm glad you have finally decided not to be a wuss." Keiko mocked him with a grin.

"Yes! I was sad when I learned my big brother was a wuss." Taeko however, was dead serious. Kyo looked them as if they were crazy, before he said dryly

"I'm not a _wuss_, family! I just had the urge to not be in that conversation anymore."

"Big words from a big boy, Kyo-chan." Keiko said, grinning wider at Kyo's scowl when she said it.

"Don't call me Kyo-chan!" He yelled angrily, but he calmed himself again, to do what he was going to do from the start. "But I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind!" Said Taeko with a smile.

"I don't mind either, Kyo-chan!"

"I want to know who your hero is! AND DON'T CALL ME KYO CHAN!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, big boy!" Keiko said and raised an eyebrow. Since when do Kyo care about that? "My dad was my hero. He was always there for me and helped me when I really needed it. God bless his soul."

"What about you Taeko?" Kyo asked and looked at her, as did Keiko.

"Umm... let's see…" She said thoughtfully, and after a few seconds of thinking she had her answer. "It's you, Kyo-nii. You're always protecting me, and that's what heroes do, right?"

"… Right…" Kyo stammered, completely shocked by her words. He had no idea his little sister looked up to him that much.

Aftertwo weeks of cleaning like a mad woman, Keiko lined Kyo and Taeko up next to the door in their best clothes, with neatly brushed hair. Taeko had a blue dress with purple flowers on it. She didn't really like it, and squirmed uncomfortably. Her light brown hair was braided with a purple ribbonin the end. She looked reallynice for a frowning, underdeveloped 12 year old.

Kyo was wearing a black shirt and a pair of nice jeans. Keiko wanted him to wear something more… formal, but Kyo had stubbornly refused, so he ended up in regular yet good looking clothes. His hair was… well he had pretty short hair and couldn't really make much of it, but it was neat, at least. He looked just like… himself.

Keiko had a long, white shirt kind-of-thingy, and black pirate pants. Her hair was hanging loosely form a bun in the neck. She looked… Keiko-like, if that is even possible.

With only five minutes to go, Keiko allowed herself to calm down a bit. Her muscles slowly began to relax and she sank together with slumping shoulders. She felt good, calm, relaxed and content all in one. That was the best feeling ever, in her mind. She stood like that for a bit until Kyo accidentally moved an inch and caused a leaf from a nearby plant to slowly and gently fall to the ground because of the "wind".

"NOOOOOOO!" Keiko yelled and in slow motion she started running towards the plant, only a few feet away from her. She threw herself on the ground with stretched arms, while holding on to the 'OOOOOOOO' for as long as she could. Kyo and Taeko just looked at her oddly. She caught the leaf with her right hand, and was about to stand up and show off it proudly to her kids when she… FELL BACKWARDS AND KNOCKED THE WHOLE PLANT OVER!

Keiko quickly got up and ran towards the scrub where she had the vacuum cleaner and pulled it out. She furiously started cleaning the floor, and yelled for Kyo to put the plant in the bathroom, where it wouldn't get in the way. He quickly did as she told him, and was soon in the bathroom. He could hear her yell something to Taeko, too, but he didn't really listen; he as too busy being relieved he wasn't out there with his cleaning monster for a mother. He felt slightly bad for his little sister, but he brushed that feeling off him, as she was almost the same way.

He heard a faint pling that told him their guests were here. He knew Keiko was probably panicking even MORE than she was before, and he walked out from the bathroom just in time to see her push the vacuum cleaner into a cupboard and hurriedly rush to the door. She opened it and looked out to see… Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji and Tohru!

"Hello Shigure-san, Hatori-san, Ayame-san… OH, you know the drill!" Keiko said light heartedly and opened the door to let them in.

"We sure do, Keiko-kun!" Shigure grinned. "So where's the food?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo yelled from WAAAY over there, leaning against the wall.

"Ohhh, grumpy, aren't we?" Shigure mocked, and Kyo wondered why everybody kept mocking him. He didn't know how much more he could take of this mocking-ness everybody was spilling all over him. Kyo's thought were interrupted by a yellow rabbit… in man form.

"Kyooooo-kun!" The rabbit sang, even though he was already 30, and old. The golden haired German-Japanese was wearing, once again, girly, pink and fluffy things, and on his head was a pink sailor hat. "Here's your present!" Momiji handed Kyo a present the size of a shoebox with a bright smile and horseshoe eyes.

"He will never change…" Kyo muttered under his breath, forgetting that the rabbit, even though old, still had excellent hearing.

"What was that?"

"Err, umm… NOTHING! GET OFF MY BACK!"

Momiji shook his head and smiled again. "You're so much like him!"

Kyo, who knew exactly who "he" was, wanted to scream that he WAS "him" and THAT'S why he was so much like him! He wished everyone would stop comparing him to himself. It was really frustrating having to deal with their mysterious little "games". Wouldn't they get over his death soon?

He ripped open the present and looked at what was inside. It was a…

"Chicken? A real life chicken?" Kyo looked at the small ball of feathers he had received.

"Oh, how cute! What will you call him?" Tohru came up from behind him and scared his ass off.

Kyo looked at the ball again, and only one name came to his mind.

"Cocorico." He said firmly. The others looked at him, but then shrugged. It was, after all, quite a good name for a chicken.

"Now, Kyo-kun, here's my present!" Tohru said and handed him a packet. He ripped it open and inside was… A ZELDA GAME! OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT!

Kyo was very happy for her present, but he didn't SHOW it with more than a smile.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" He grinned at her.

"But I'm not done yet!"

"What?"

Tohru leaned forward and kissed Kyo sweetly on the cheek, making him blush crimson red.

"Oh, looks like birthday boy has a crush on Tohru-kun!" Shigure said and laughed, but was soon attacked by an angry chicken and his master! Yes, Cocorico was already loyal to Kyo, and would attack ANYONE for him.

The party was a success. Yuki, came by later on, and Hiro and Kisa too. Yuki seemed a bit annoyed, and didn't talk to anyone other than Tohru. He didn't even bring Kyo a present, which pissed him off. Little did he know Yuki missed Kyo's fighting and ranting so much, he was pissed off every time he saw the new Kyo. The fact that Kyo was in every inch so much like the old Kyo, pissed him off so badly, he just wanted to beat everyone and everything up.

That night, when everybody had left, except for Tohru who was sleeping there, Kyo climbed up to the roof to see no other than Tohru herself sitting there in the moonlight with only her pyjamas on. Kyo felt himself blush, and was happy it was dark up there.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?"

"What? Kyo-kun? Oh… Kyo. Hi!" Kyo couldn't help but notice Tohru seemed a little bit disappointed it was _only _him. "I was only… looking at the sky… remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"… Nothing special."

Kyo sat down next to her, and they watched the sky together.

"Tohru… can I ask you something?"

"Hmm… what?"

It was weird, Tohru seemed to have gotten more dreamy and serious than she used to be so many years ago. It bugged him. He wanted her to be the same ol' goofy Tohru without a problem in the world. He wanted to see that dumb smile she always wore around the house. Why was it gone?

"Who is your hero?"

Tohru looked at him and smiled. "You are so much like him… It's not even funny." She laughed sadly. "Too bad he died…"

_She is referring to me, isn't she?_ Kyo thought.

Tohru looked out over the sky. It was a cloud free, dark blue sky, and it was starting to get a little chilly.

"He was always protecting me… "She continued with a sigh. "Kyo-kun…"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't going to say anything."

"Don't call my name if you've got nothing to say."

"Ah, Sorry, sorry! I am deeply sorry! I will never… wait, what did you say?"

"I said 'don't call my name if you've got noting to say'."

"Oh… Déjà vu…"

"What?" Kyo had a faint memory of saying that before, a very long time ago, but he wasn't sure to who, or even when.

"Oh, nothing. What was it you asked again?"

"I asked you who your hero is."

"That's easy! Kyo-kun was my hero! He was always there for me. How I loved him…"

Kyo blushed, and once again he was happy it was dark outside. Of course he knew it was the old him she was referring to, but he didn't mention it. He just kept quiet and watched the stars with her.

**This was pretty short, but I wasn't planning for anything else to happen in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of homework! Anyways, review and make my day!**

**Vixen: Well, to me a long chapter is like chap. 2 in this fic. I suppose I lied when I said it was starting to get a bit long. It just looked long to me when I was writing it. The lengths of my chapters depend on how much I was planning to put in them. Like, if I was planning for Tohru, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki to eat dinner ONLY it would be VERY short. But If I plan more eventful tings, the chapters will be longer. I can't wait 'til I get to read one of your fics!**


	5. Shit Happens

**Chapter 5; Shit Happens**

**A/N: For some reason, I couldn't load this into the document manager thing. But I fixed that! So now you have this chapter! Yay!**

**Daisuke-n-dark**: **First of all, I have to say THANK YOU! I LOVE getting reviews that tell me what they like about the story, and what I could change to make it better. And about the grammar/spelling mistakes I have this unoriginal yet true excuse: I am not from an English speaking country. I'm Swedish, and I live here, so if you look at it from THAT point of view, the grammar and spelling is actually quite good. I will, however, take your advice and reread my chapters before posting them. I've noticed a lot of wrongs before when doing that, so why wouldn't I do it now?**

**Vixen: No, Kyo remembers most of his past life, but would YOU remember saying something like that? I think not! Hohoho! And about Kyoko, Kyo is still able to talk to her, but I just figured too much of Kyoko would be annoying. Don't worry, though, she'll pop up here and there!**

**Animefreak: Yes, Yuki will talk to Kyo.**

**Kouseki Yume: Yes, I had to kill Kyo. If I didn't, I wouldn't have a story, now would I? And no, Kyoko is NOT a lesbian.**

**Symbolica Desire: Yes, Kyo still loves Tohru!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

"COCORICO!" It was 7 am, and Cocorico had decided to learn French. Kyo rolled around in his bed, and hit Cocorico's head, as if he was an alarm clock. Surprisingly enough, Cocorico immediately stopped making sounds, and was standing there being completely still.

Kyo groaned and tried to open his eyes, feeling miserable. The pattering sound that came from the window told him it was raining outside. He lifted himself up on his elbows before he sighed and decided it wasn't worth it, even though it was a Monday and a school day. He let go and fell back to the bed and went back to sleep almost immediately.

Only five minutes later, however, Kyoko appeared with a loud puff that woke Kyo up AGAIN!

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY POO!" She yelled happily. It was funny how unlike Kyo she was, even though she was almost an exact replica of him with boobs.

"Shut up!" He groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

"Oh, come on, Kyo-chan! It's a beautiful Monday morning!"

"Have you even SEEN the weather today?"

"No, why?"

Kyo gave her a look that made her twirl around and look out the window. He saw her shoulders slump together, and she fell to her knees.

"I was wrong! Let's ditch!"

But Kyo was already asleep.

Yuki looked out the window of his office. It was still raining. He sighed and looked through the papers on his desk, trying to distract himself from the weird feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly a bright light flickered behind him, and a very feminine woman with naturally grey hair appeared. Yuki couldn't actually SEE her, but he still knew something was behind him because of his awesomeness that made him always win over the cat.

Kyo.

Yuki shook his head, trying to shake off the uneasiness he always felt when being reminded of Kyo. His guardian leaned down and whispered something in his ear. A small smile crept across his face when he looked out the window again. The rain was ceasing and the sun was breaking through the clouds, making the day much lighter.

A woman with big, brown, curly hair and big glasses came in through the door.

"Sohma-kun, you have a meeting this afternoon at 3. Don't forget!"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't!"

At the same time, with another person known as Sohma Shigure-sensei, annoyance spread through the hallways. He was torturing Mitcchan again, and even Tohru was beginning to wonder when he would give the poor woman a break and actually give her his work in time.

But everybody, even Mitcchan herself, knew that would never ever happen as long as the sun was still shining upon mother earth.

After all, torturing her was the biggest hobby he still had. The other one had died.

"Tooohru-kun! What's for dinner today?" Shigure asked when he walked into the kitchen, only to realize it wasn't Tohru who was standing there.

"SENSEI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

But Shigure was already gone.

_Riiiing . . . Riiiing . . . Riiii—_

Tohru quickly picked up the ringing phone saying "Sohma residence. Honda Tohru speaking."

"Ah, hello Honda-san! This is Keiko!"

"Keiko-san? What is it?"

"Well, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I wanted to ask you if you were busy tonight."

"No, I'm totally and absolutely free tonight, why?"

"I have a meeting at work, so I was wondering if you could baby sit Kyo and Tae?"

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Kyo's hollering could be heard from the other end.

"Of course not, dear!" Keiko answered robot-y and automatically.

"Sure, just send them over and me, Shigure-san and Sohma-kun will take care of them!"

"Wonderful! You're a life saver, Honda-san, have I ever told you that?"

"No."

"I haven't? Well, I guess I'll just have to say it more often then. Anyways, I got to scram! Thanks again!"

Keiko hung up, and a few seconds later Tohru did the same. She could hear Mitccan's sobbing in the kitchen, but didn't bother with checking up on her. She was doomed to a life full of stress, and there was nothing Tohru could do about it.

Tohru had become more careless, it seemed to the ones who knew her before Kyo's death, but they figured that was just her way of handling the pain, and then it became a part of her that wouldn't ever go away.

Just like Yuki had become more introverted and depressed and hardly ever smiled.

Nobody knew they were the ones Kyo's death inflicted most damage on. Not physically, but mentally. It even changed their personality a bit. It still hurt.

A couple of hours later Keiko swung by and dropped off her two kids before disappearing again. Kyo was scowling and looking very angry for some reason, and Taeko just looked like a normal 12 year old girl who still had a babysitter.

Really, Tohru thought, Keiko was being just a _tad_ overprotective of them.

"Oh!" Shigure said from behind her. "We have guests today! The cat and the cat's sister, the tadpole!"

"SHUT UP!" Both Kyo and Taeko yelled, causing Tohru to jump high.

"Now, now, little kids shouldn't be swearing, and you know it. Now off you go little animals!" He waved his hands, to shoo them away in another direction.

Taeko glared at him, because a normal 12 year old girl who still had a babysitter wasn't a very friendly 12 year old girl.

Kyo, however, was amazed the 42 year old was STILL as childish as he'd always been. He smirked, and the smirk became a smile, which became a grin. Soon he was laughing loudly, and everybody in the room stared oddly at him.

"Are you sick, Nii-san?" Taeko put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Nope…"

"WHY WOULD I BE SICK? AM I NOT ALLOWED TO LAUGH?"

"I've never heard you laugh like that before." The three said in union before they started laughing as well, at Kyo. Kyo, who was offended, rushed off to the roof. He picked up Cocorico from his pocket, as the feather ball was very small and easily fit.

He put the chicken on his stomach and watched him stand there and look around. After a while he heard a car park outside the house, and a car door open.

"Oh, Sohma-kun! You're home!" Tohru said, and supposedly smiled in Kyo's mind. "We have a surprise for you?"

It was funny, Kyo thought, how Tohru still called Yuki Sohma-kun.

"Really? What?" Yuki said without any real interest.

"Kyo-kun and Tae-chan is here!"

Yuki was about to say "How is that a good thing?" but stopped himself just in time to say something else.

"Oh, that's nice. Where are they?"

"I'm not sure where exactly Kyo-kun is, but Tae-chan is in the kitchen with Shigure-san, having a blast. Kind of."

"Kind of… Well, let's go in then!" Yuki said with fake happiness and secretly hoped he wouldn't be seeing Kyo.

And he pretty much didn't. Kyo didn't come down from the roof until 8 o'clock, and that was because Tohru FORCED him down with violence. But not really, she just asked him nicely if he could come down and have some food.

And that means they're now in the kitchen eating some sandwiches that Tohru made. Now, I COULD go into detail about the sandwiches, but I don't think anybody really cares that much, so let's just say there were cheese. Lots of cheese. And tuna! Can't forget that yummy tuna!

"What do you think everyone?" Tohru asked everybody in the kitchen. The ones in the kitchen were, from the left, Mitcchan, bugging Shigure next to her, who was ignoring her by talking to Yuki next to him who wasn't talking and just looked utterly weird and unmanly where he sat with crossed legs next to Tae, who was just simply eating a sandwich next to Kyo, who was sulking and looked very Kyo-like

"These must be the best sandwiches Tohru-kun has ever made!" Shigure said happily, and everyone except Kyo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Honda-san, they are truly wonderful!" Yuki said followed by more agreeing nods.

"What do you think Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked with horseshoe eyes.

"It…" Kyo's eyes shifted from Tohru's smiling face to Yuki's frowning. And get this: YUKI WAS LOOKING AT HIM! "What? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing special!"

"WHAT?"

"What did you think, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked nervously.

"IT'S NASTY!"

Everybody in the room, with the exception of Tae and Mitcchan, felt the strange feeling of déjà vu. But the moment of déjà vu only lasted a few seconds before Yuki smacked Kyo over the head. Kyo, who everyone knows is more like a bully than a bullied, attacked at once, and was soon thrown out the paper doors.

"OH MY POOR HOUSE!" Shigure shrieked. And then "Hey, wait, haven't that happened before?"

"Dammit! Kuso Nezumi! I'll send you to hell!" Kyo, and everybody else in the entire universe ignored Shigure completely.

"You can always dream, cat-boy!"

"YOU GIRLY MAN!"

Now, Yuki has become manlier over the years. More buff like and less small and fragile like, if you know what I mean. This changed while he was growing up, after Kyo's death, and before 8 year old Kyo. That means Kyo shouldn't know he was girly before, so how did he know? A mystery…

"How… how did you…?" Yuki was confused and full of fury at the same time.

"How did I what?"

"Why did you say that?" Yuki's eyes darkened and his eyebrows furrowed, making him look like a mad axe killer who wanted to slash all the flesh on Kyo's body into tiny little pieces that he could put in the fridge to later eat them for dinner.

"You idiot!" Kyoko suddenly popped out from nowhere and said. "You're not supposed to know that!"

"Oh, right!"

"Oh right what?" Yuki asked, still looking like a mad axe killer who… you know.

"Oh right I… err… I saw an old picture of you and Tohru and… the last cat!"

The uneasiness Yuki always felt on rainy days, whenever he saw a cat or anything else that reminded him of the old Kyo suddenly flamed up inside him, making him explode. He lost his temper, that is.

Tohru, who for some reason saw the dark murderous aura surrounding the nezumi, laughed nervously.

"Ehehe… would anybody like me to peel an apple for them?"

"I want one!" Tae said and raised her hand.

"I would also like one, Tohru-kun! What about you Mitccan?" Shigure turned to the suicidal Woman next to him.

"NO! AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE EATING PEELED APPLE EITHER! YOU SHOULD GET TO WORK!"

"Yes, yes!" Shigure completely ignored her tear streaked face.

"Shigure-san! This knife is too damp! I'll need something sharper!"

"There is a new knife in the drawer, Tohru-kun!"

Tohru opened the drawer to find an almost razor sharp knife. "Found it!" Tohru started peeling the apples with a determined expression. She was totally oblivious to the fight that was going on next to her.

"BAKA NEKO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Yuki had never lost his temper like this before, Kyo noted. It kind of scared him. He dodged left and right, and blocked three or four attacks. He couldn't get in even one hit. Unconsciously he walked backwards, until he bumped into something soft. With a puff and pink smoke, he turned to a cat. Next to him, whoever he had bumped into fell to the ground.

"Sorry Tohru! It was that idiot's fault!" Yuki pointed at Kyo and held out a hand to help her up. When she didn't respond, he knelt down next to her, and what he saw was horrible.

Tohru was unconscious, with her wrist slit open.

**I hate myself for writing this… I make such bad things happen to the Sohmas… First their beloved carrot top and then their lovely onigiri? Am I Insane or something? Yes, I am, but that's beside the point! The point is I'm evil and the evil want reviews.**

**Hey, I'll give you this to look forward too: Tohru won't die! SHE HAS A SAVIOUR!**

**I'm feeling slightly idiotic today, and this chapter was very idiot-stylish. Sorry 'bout that! AND IT'S SHORT TOO! Double sorry, with a gomen on the side!**


	6. Enlighten Me

**Chapter 6; Enlighten Me**

**Rikku Swirls: (Dryly)Yes, sorry to disappoint you.**

**Daisuke-n-dark+feels ashamed+ I'm sorry I gave away this chapter! No, really, I just didn't want anybody to hate my guts and start flaming me for killing off Tohru, because I find that _very_ annoying. Some people are just _too _sensitive when it comes to onigiris.  
****Okay, I'll try adding inner thoughts to the characters! It would only make the story better, right?  
****And about the idiot style, it was me who named it. It's when I'm feeling very… reckless; I guess would be the best word. It's when I write with BIG LETTERS a lot, and point out obvious things with them. Like this part: "But Momiji wasn't drunk. Not at all. He was actually more sober than HATORI! Oh my gawd! AND HATORI WAS ONLY DRINKING COKE! Either Hatori can't even handle coke, or Momiji is really, really tolerant to alcohol! I would guess on the second one, actually." (It's from another fic I've written)  
****_I _don't have a problem with it, but some people seem to find it annoying, for some reason (can you believe it? They're actually _offended_ by it!) Therefore, I try _not_ to use the "Idiot-style" when writing fics outside the humor section.  
****And lastly I would like to say: OF COURSE I'LL READ YOUR FURUBA FICS! (This was written with big letters so they would be easily seen.)**

**Purple crush: Sorry I didn't write your nick with different sized letters! Anyways; is age _really_ that important? No, I'm just kidding! I have an end, and I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Melody: Wow… thanks! I've never gotten anybody to bounce before.**

**Vixen: Yes… I'm evil, I know. But you'll have to live with that P YES! All guardians grow with their "Humans". Though, the guardians always knew how to talk and float etc. Yes, sure, I'll e-mail you, it's not a problem. Thanks for the name! I'll consider it!**

**And while I'm at it: (answer to the 'warm hands' ONE SHOT review from Vixen) what do you mean _actually_? You expected something _worse? Am I not a good writer to you? _+tries to be mad, but falls down in a fit of laughter instead+ just messing! I'm glad you _actually_ liked it.**

**AND LASTLY! (Make sure you don't miss this) WOULD SOMEBODY _PLEASE_TELL ME? WHAT IN THE LIVING _HELL_ DOES OOC AND IC MEAN+Has no idea+(And excuse my obscene words. I didn't mean it)**

**On with it….**

Honda Tohru walked through a long corridor. She wasn't sure why, and she didn't know how she got there, but something inside her told her to keep walking.

The corridor was incredibly long, and Tohru couldn't actually see what was in the other end. The walls were covered with pictures and paintings of her loved ones. Mostly people from the Sohma family and her mother, but there were also of her dad and the rest of her family. Some people, she noticed, had grey pictures, and those people were all dead. Except for one…

Kyo.

Kyo's picture was coloured, even though he was supposedly dead. When Tohru saw this, she stopped walking and looked at the picture for a long time. A strange prickling feeling lit in her heart… was it hope? Hope that Kyo wasn't really dead, even though she saw his dead body on the funeral?

Then she saw another picture, next to Kyo. It was a picture of the new Kyo, but in baby form. It was grey.

All of this confused Tohru terribly. Why was the former Kyos picture coloured, and the new Kyo's picture not? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"My, my, I think she is figuring out our very weird way of keeping track of the living and the dead." A _very_ familiar voice said behind her. She turned around and was face to face with… herself!

Tohru blinked. Then she blinked again. She didn't understand anything.

The Tohru who stood before her, more like floated before her, grinned widely at her expression.

"Hello, Tohru-chan!" He said cockily.

"Huh? Hello… err…?"

"Tohru!"

"Tohru?"

"Yes! And this is Kyoko." Tohru-kun pointed on a woman with bright orange hair beside him. She was very similar to Kyo… BOTH Kyos.

"Err… Hello Kyoko-san!"

"I don't like it when people, or guardians, use the –san suffix. Please don't use it, Tohru!" Somehow, this statement seemed _very_ familiar to Tohru. Where had she heard something like that before…?

"Okay… Kyoko-kun!" Tohru said a little uncertain.

Kyoko smiled. She was sweet, Tohru.

"Well, now that you're here, you can ask us _any_ questions you want, because Tori-chan isn't here right now, and she is _so _strict!" Tohru-kun said, still grinning.

"Really?" Tohru asked wide eyed, and after a nod from both Kyoko and Tohru-kun, she twirled around.

"When a picture is coloured, it means the person in question is alive, right?"

"Right!"

"And when the picture is grey, it means they're dead, right?" Tohru continued, talking rather fast.

Kyoko and Tohru-kun nodded, understanding where this was going. Tohru pointed at the Kyo's pictures.

"Why are those pictures wrong?"

Tohru-kun and Kyoko looked at each other. "Can I tell her?" Tohru-kun eventually asked. Kyoko nodded slowly, eyeing Tohru carefully.

"Tohru-chan… It's not wrong."

"What? But it has to be wrong! Kyo-kun is dead! He died when we were 16!"

"Yes… he did… but he was placed in another body, because it wasn't his time yet." Tohru-kun began slowly.

"He was placed in the body of Sohma Kyo, son of Sohma Keiko, brother of Sohma Taeko. I should know, I _am _his guardian." Kyoko continued.

"You mean… Kyo was never dead? Just… placed somewhere else?"

The guardians both nodded. For some reason, Tohru looked exceptionally happy at her new discovery. Kyo was alive?

In the middle of her happiness, two people came over to them, loudly stomping their feet… in the air, and arguing about something. Tohru recognized them as Shigure and Yuki… as girls. The Yuki didn't look all that different from the regular Yuki, but her hair was longer. That's all. Shigure's hair was _very _long, and for some reason, she seemed slightly perverted.

Both were in white robe things and they kind of… shone. What they were wearing looked very different from what Tohru-kun and Kyoko were wearing, which was simple white dresses.

"Ah! Yun-chan, Shigeru-san!" Tohru-kun exclaimed and waved. Then he leaned over to Tohru and whispered "They're the 'higher ups'."

"Why are they 'higher ups'?" Tohru whispered back, a bit confused.

"The ones they are guarding are significant people. You know them, Yuki-kun and Shigure-kun! While the ones we're guarding, Kyo-kun and you, are less… important."

If Tohru was a normal female, she would be very offended by his statement, but as far as I'm concerned, she is very unusual, and didn't mind being called unimportant. However, that wasn't exactly what Tohru-kun meant.

"I mean, more people down at earth know their names than yours." He continued. "You are a teacher, and Kyo is a 15 year old, hormonal teenage boy who needs to get anger management. Yuki-kun is a famous lawyer and Shigure-kun is a big hit seller."

Tohru nodded slowly and studied the two new guardians. They were arguing, well Yuki… no _Yun_ was arguing _at_ Shigeru, who was just shrugging everything she said off in a very Shigure like way.

"No! I will NOT allow Shigure-san to make Yuki-chan FAT! You HAVE to tell that stupid writer to STOP fatten up my human for his own amusement!"

"What are you _talking _about, Yun-chan? Shigure-chan would _never_ do anything like that for his own amusement!"

"Oh, yeah? Then look at this!" Yun waved in the air, and dragged a damp mirror out from nowhere. "Show me what Shigure-san is thinking right now!"

To Tohru's surprise, the mirrors reflection changed, and words began to appear on the surface.

_Hehehe… I wonder if Yuki-kun would like a cake for breakfast tomorrow. With a lot of sugar and whip cream and ice cream. That would probably make him fat eventually. Oh, how giddy! _

Yun glared at Shigeru, who shrugged. "What? He's not allowed to have some fun?"

"DO YOU KNOW THE DANGERS OF OVERWEIGHT? YUKI-CHAN COULD DIE FROM HEART DISEASE!"

Silence.

"Err… you guys… This is Tohru-kun's human, Tohru-chan." Kyoko broke the uncomfortable silence filled with evil glares mostly coming from Yun.

Yun turned around and eyed Tohru up and down, before she shot her a kind smile. "Hello, Tohru-san. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, err… Yun-san?"

"Ahh! Tohru! You look so much like Tohru-kun!" Shigeru almost shrieked. "And you're so cute! It makes me want to cuddle you to death!" Shigeru took a step forward, but both Yun and Kyoko stepped in her way.

"Just… don't." Yun said, while Kyoko glared.

Just then, a _very_ boyish girl popped up beside Shigure. Her hair was short and bright yellow. She, too, had a simple white dress on and also kind of floated. Behind her was a strict looking woman with her black hair in a tight knot on the back of her head. She did, however, have a few bangs falling down over her left eye.

Tohru recognized them as Momiji and Hatori.

"Kyoko-chan… I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

From behind Momiji and Hatori's guardians a brown haired boy with an _insane _look in his face came running. Kyoko barely made it from being completely squished in a way-to-hard hug, by dodging the insane boy and running in the opposite direction while shouting "AAHH! KEI! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

And with that, they both disappeared, leaving a trail of dust after them. After a moment of silence, Hatori's guardian spoke up.

"Haru! I thought I told you to keep Kei away from Kyoko!"

A light flickered in front of her, and a black and white haired woman appeared from nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Tori-san, but he was too strong for me. He over powered me and came here because, well, he somehow figured out I was talking about Kyoko when I talked to Ayame about an 'orange haired girl'. A mystery…"

"THAT'S NOT A MYSTERY, YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO HAS ORANGE HAIR!" Kyoko yelled when she was running back, still alive, and she kept running because Kei was closing in to her, and she had to guide and guard Kyo. She ran for his sake! Or something…

For some reason, they all started to dim before Tohru's eyes. But Tohru-kun was the only one who noticed. He shot her a happy grin, and his lips formed the words: "See you later!"

When Tohru woke up, she felt her left wrist was hurting, and something was wrapped around it. She looked down at it, and saw bandage. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a hospital, it seemed. Kyo and Yuki were leaning against the wall, not looking at each other, or Tohru. Kyo was finding his feet _very _interesting, and Yuki had always liked plants, so he was studying the rose on the table beside Tohru.

She felt a small tugging on her right arm, and noticed it was warm and wet. She looked at it, and saw a blond head sobbing loudly.

"It was just a dream?" She asked herself out loud, because she had found it so very real. Everyone in the room looked at Tohru in surprise.

"To- Tohru? You're awake?" Uotani Arisa stood up with a blinding smile and tears still streaking her face. She threw herself at Tohru and embraced her in a heart warming, but suffocating bear hug.

"Yes, I'm awake! Why wouldn't I be?" Tohru had a faint memory of a knife and apples, but the dream was dominating her mind. It _did _seem very real.

"Don't you remember, Tohru?"

"Err… no, not really."

Tohru turned and studied Kyo's face and hair. He was very similar to the old Kyo, with his orange hair, and almost exact face. Even his height was the same. And they had the same hobbies, and similar personality.

When Kyo saw her looking at him, he looked away in that very Kyo-like manner, and blushed slightly.

"What?" He muttered.

Tohru didn't answer, she barely heard him over her thoughts, which seemed so _very _loud in her mind. She was trying to remember every detail of her dream, but the more she thought about it, the more she forgot.

Uo, with the help of Yuki, was explaining what happened the night before, but Tohru wasn't listening. Not until Hanajima's name was pronounced.

"Hana-chan is getting us something to drink. She'll be here soon! She'll be so happy you're alive!" Uo started to cry again, from joy, of course, that her beloved Tohru-chan who was _so kawaii_ was still alive!

Just then, Hanajima Saki came through the door. "Oh my, Tohru is awake." She stated in a very Hana like way. "I brought some coke, Tohru-chan, would you like some?"

"Yes please, Hana-chan!" Tohru replied, and got her coke. Hanajima gave everybody their coke, except for Kyo, whose coke had been given to Tohru.

"Why didn't I get a coke?" He asked angrily. Hanajima looked at him with a _very_ creepy expression, which was really just Hanajimas natural expression.

"I gave yours to Tohru-chan." She stated in the same way she stated Tohru was awake before.

"Yes, _Kyo_! Don't be such a pig and hog all the coke! Share!" Uo _almost_ screamed. She had never accepted the new Kyo. She was more opposing to him than _Yuki_ was.

Kyo frowned, and without a word walked out of the room and, to nobody's surprise, up to the roof.

Just then Shigure walked in a casual manner, and greeted everybody in the room with a big "HELLO!" Behind him walked _YUN_, Tohru noticed, but she didn't think about it. She thought of Yun more like some kind of mental instability caused by her blood loss. I mean, why would Shigure-san's _guardian, _who only existed in Tohru's _dreams, _be in the room for _real?_

Yun blinked at her. She blinked back. Shigure also blinked. Everybody in the room blinked at least 3 times. Then Momiji came in.

But screw that! Let's see what KYO is doing, shall we?

He was sitting up on the hospital roof… like always. Next to him was Kyoko, being completely silent for once.

Then she spoke up.

"Tohru visited us today. She is now officially able to see and talk to all guardians."

"Really?" Kyo looked up at her, because she was standing. The simple white dress didn't move an inch, even though it was blowing pretty hard where they were.

She nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"She knows about you. But she thinks it was a dream, so she won't believe it until _that_ happens. Then she'll know, and you both will forget."

_That doesn't make sense._ Kyo thought, but for some reason he didn't say it out loud. He scratched his nose and sighed. _Nothing does._

She took a deep breath before she continued. "Soon, you'll both forget about everything."

She seemed sad, Kyo noted. He lay down on his back, unsure what she was talking about. Soon they'd forget? Forget about what?

He asked.

"What you'll forget about? All of this. You will forget everything that has _anything_ with guardians, hospitals or accidents to do." She sat down next to him, and gently touched his chin, tying to get him to understand. He did.

He muttered something she couldn't hear, but she knew what it was anyway.

"I don't want to forget."

**END CHAPTER 6! I wrote this _very_ quickly. It was _very_ easy to write. And I _hope_ you all know what the last part means! It means the story is leaning towards its end! How sad!**

**Aren't you happy I didn't kill off Tohru? I know you are! I bet you don't hate me as much anymore, right? Good!**

**And now, a part I would like to call "Ultra-special information about random things."**

**Naw, I'm just messing.**

**Anyways, about the guardians: **(Nobody has actually asked about this, but I want to make it clear so everybody understands it) they do _not_ have the same personalities as the original characters. They are actually very different!

Look at Tohru and her guardian for example: Tohru is an innocent, naïve and cute little girl (well, not in this fic, but she is usually) and her guardian (referred to as Tohru-kun) is very cocky, has an attitude and not very polite.

Though some guardians are like their humans (Hatori and Tori, for example) some are not. Yun and Yuki are _pretty_ similar, but Yun freaks out about Shigure plotting to get Yuki fat. That means she is _very _overprotective of him.

Tori acts like some kind of leader of the guardians, because her human, Hatori is a very respectable man.

Yun and Shigeru are under Tori, because she is very strict, and nobody would _ever _be able to take away her position. They are 'higher ups' however, because of Yuki and Shigure's jobs; a famous lawyer and a big hit seller. (He is such a great writer, in fact, that he over shines ME! Just kidding!)

Underneath them is Momiji's guardian, who I haven't named yet, and Haru, whose name I looked up, and Haru works for both genders, so don't comment about that. Haru is popular amongst girls, even though he has barely made an appearance in this fic, and Momiji is also very likeable

Underneath _them_ come Kyoko and Tohru because, though very likeable, Tohru and Kyo do not make much of an impact on the world.

After them is Kei, Kagura's guardian. As Kagura isn't very significant _at all_ because she is merely a married woman with three kids, two who happen to be twins called May and Fay and a boy called Mario, for some reason. She is married to an American, hence the un-Japanese names. Don't complain about that either.

All the guardians use the –chan suffix when it comes to their humans. (Kei loves Kyoko in a _very_ insane way, and Kyoko, though never mentioned, HATES leek and onions.)

Well I hope I haven't forgotten about anything… If I have, I'll feel very stupid… Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and will continue reading until the very end!


	7. Because I said so

**Chapter 7; because I said so**

**I came out here to tell you, it rains in heaven all day long.**

**Next Tuesday, I'll be gone for ten days, and I will not be updating under that ten day period. I'm not sure if I'll post another chapter before that, so I wanted to tell you, so you can review a lot. (I _will _be checking for reviews a couple of times, I'm sure!)**

**Thank you! Now that I know what OOC and IC means, I can get more offended when you tell me how _very _OOC everyone is+Wink+**

After lying in the hospital for 3 and a half days without anything to eat, Tohru made her way home to the Sohma's with a very bitter aura surrounding her. Well, it was bitter for being Tohru. If it was any other person, they would've walked home while cursing that damned hospital and giving it the finger.

Tohru, however, just thought about how _very _hungry she was, and how happy she was she was now able to go home and eat again. The bitterness in her aura was actually pretty non existent, when you think about it.

Of course, she didn't _walk _all the way home. Not even Shigure would let her do that, even if he for some reason would've found it amusing. No, he had Haru swing by and pick her up with his light blue Volvo, which he adored and called Suzy.

With him in the car were Yuki, Momiji, Kyo and Taeko, so it was pretty cramped in the small Volvo with seats for 5 people. And with Tohru they were… six. Why hadn't they thought about that?

It all ended up with Taeko sitting in Kyo's knee. There, it's all figured out. Easy, wasn't it?

Hahaha, the author laughed, as she realized she was able to type again. Then she continued on with the story.

Tohru was rather uncomfortable where she was sitting between Momiji and the door. It was not that she didn't like Momiji; she loved him in that sisterly kind of way. It was just that the years hadn't really treated him kindly, and he had developed a love for fast food. Damn that America! Damn it!

The silence in the car was suffocating. Well, no, it wasn't because Momiji, Haru and Taeko were ranting about something that didn't really have anything with the storyline to do. But Tohru, whose mind was still occupied by the dream, didn't listen to them. She had been seeing things.

Like the man who looked exactly like her nurse, and was wearing a white, simple dress, and lets not forget the doctors look-a-like, whose dress was much more glamorous than the nurse had been.

"Tohru? Do you hear me? Tohru?" Haru's voice said from somewhere in front of her and interrupted her thoughts. He was looking at her through the mirror with concerned eyes.

Tohru shook her head, trying to clear her mind before she answered. "Huh? I'm sorry, Haru, I wasn't listening!"

He smiled Haru like-y and looked back at the road. "It wasn't important."

When they arrived at Shigure's house, Yuki and Tohru stepped out of the car, obviously, and headed towards the house. Tae and Kyo had Tae's soccer match to attend to, and Haru was driving them there before taking Momiji to his bar to get him a girl, as Momiji was still a virgin, and that's just plain pathetic for a 30 year old.

In the car, Haru was giving Momiji tips about how to pick up girls, and Momiji was furiously taking notes.

This happened while a certain tadpole and her overprotective cat for brother were still in the car.

"No, think of it like riding a horse." Haru explained matter-of-factly. "The faster you go, the faster you'll "arrive"." He winked as in saying: You know what I mean, slyly.

"I see…" Momiji said in awe while writing it down.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, but like the previous 5 times he'd yelled that, nobody listened.

"But how do I know what she wants?" Momiji asked and looked at Haru, who was a guy, mind you.

Haru shrugged. "I don't know! Whenever I'm with a girl, they like it. At least they say they do." He looked at Momiji, ignoring the outrageous Kyo calling them obscene things. "Though not a single girl has ever called back. A mystery…"

"THAT'S NOT A GOD DAMNED MYSTERY! YOU WERE A ONE-NIGHT STAND!" Kyo hollered and finally caught Haru's attention.

"I guess." He said dully, and he didn't seem bothered by it at all. "Maybe you should ask a girl about that?"

They pulled up in front of the soccer pitch, and Kyo and Tadp… Tae jumped out to meet up with Keiko and her lady-friend Inoue Dai. Inoue Dai was also the coach of the soccer team, and she was very… manly.

In fact, Kyo wasn't even sure if she was a woman. He had met her once before, and that time she had short dyed blond hair. Her body was very muscular, and you could see she'd been working out for a very long time.

"Kyo-kun! Tae-chan! Over here!" Keiko could be heard from the distant. She was waving at them furiously, and Kyo could see Tae roll her eyes.

Next to Keiko stood the same dyed blond woman with crossed arms and a huge smile in her face. Her body was, if possible, even more buff and well trained than it'd been last time they'd met. The only thing different was the fact that her hair was slightly longer now. It was long enough to be up in a pony tail but some bangs were still in her eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Tae-kun! Give 'em hell out there!" Dai said and patted Tae on the head. Tae smiled and nodded before she rushed past them to the dressing rooms.

Left were Kyo with his mother and her manly, soccer coach friend.

"You've grown quite a lot since last time, Kyo!" Dai grinned and gave him a friendly man-to-soccer coach hug, that wasn't really a hug, just a bump with the shoulders.

And that was good, because if Dai had given Kyo a real hug, he would be a cat by now which, as comical as it sounds, would be horrible and embarrassing.

Keiko, Dai and Kyo walked over to the side of the soccer pitch, where they sat down and made themselves comfortable.

Dai, who was sitting cross-legged, smirked. "So, Keiko-san, Kyo-kun, how have you been?" She asked, leaning down on her arms.

"Oh, we've been okay, right Kyo?" Keiko replied, smiling at her old friend. Dai and Keiko were best friends since collage.

Kyo nodded a yes, because he didn't really have anything better to say.

"Though a very good friend to us was recently in the hospital." Keiko continued, smile fainting. "She got out today. Is she alright, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked at her and while nodding he said "Yes, she's fine. But she seemed distracted."

"Why was she in the hospital?" Dai asked curiously.

Kyo shifted and looked away, feeling guilty for what happened. "She accidentally slit her wrist." He said tonelessly, trying not to show the guilt he felt.

But, as the great mother she was, Keiko noticed something was wrong, and was about to stroke Kyo's hair, when Taeko and two of her team mates came along.

When they saw Kyo, Keiko and Dai, one of the girls raised her hand. "Yo! Coach! We're all done!"

She was pretty tall and had short, red hair. Kyo had met her before, and he had nothing against her. She wasn't very polite, though.

"Oh, hey Keiko-san and Kyo-kun!" She added as soon as she noticed them.

"Hello, Akira-san!" Keiko smiled and, when Kyo didn't do anything to acknowledge her, hit Kyo in the side, causing him to raise his hand. He would never admit it, but that box hurt. A lot.

"Yo." He muttered and looked at her. She smirked and winked playfully.

"Oh, you know each other? Have you met Midori-kun too?" Dai asked and looked at Keiko.

"Yes, Akira-san comes home to us on a regular basis. But I've never met Midori-san before." Keiko stood up and reached for Midori's hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Sohma Keiko, Taeko's mum." She said. Midori took her hand timidly, and shook it. Then she looked at Kyo.

And she continued looking.

When Kyo noticed it, he took it as a challenge, and stared back, without blinking. He didn't realize Midori was blushing or sweating, or was stammering words. He was just staring because he was so damned competitive he didn't even realize the poor girl was developing a huge crush on him.

Midori quickly looked away, and suddenly a big-breasted 12 year old came up behind her.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked suggestively and winked at the carrot top.

Taeko blinked a couple of times, feeling the rage building up inside her. That _bitch _was talking about _her _brother.

Kyo looked at her and snorted. "Who the hell are you?" He had absolutely no interest in 12 year olds what so ever. He liked older women better. Like a certain 31 year old with innocent brown eyes and beautiful silky brown hair.

Unconsciously, Kyo smiled a soft smile that only Taeko noticed, but it scared the hell out of her.

"Who _I_ am?" The girl, who had yet to get a name, asked. "_I_ am the dream you'll never have."

At least she is trying; Kyo thought and rolled his eyes. She would probably be a first class bitch sometime, but right now she was just pathetic.

"Thank god." He muttered and looked away

"What?" The girl started, but was interrupted because Dai called for her, and the rest of the team to come. The match was about to begin.

"Yuri! Come on!"

Yuri growled and ran off.

"You know," Kyoko said and plopped up next to him. "Her guardian is bugging the hell out of me."

"She is bugging the hell out of me."

It was a good thing Keiko wasn't around, because she'd think Kyo was crazy, talking to himself and all. Keiko decided she was hungry, while the girls were flocking around the oh, so popular Kyo. How pathetic wasn't it to be popular amongst 12 year olds rather than girls his own age.

Keiko snickered to herself as she decided to sit down and eat her hot dog with the other parents.

She was just about to take a big bite of her hot dog when she bumped into something firm and dropped it.

"Oh no!" She bent down and was about to pick it up, when another, bigger hand took it, and her hand in the progress. It was one of those sappy love moments when the woman drops something, and the man, (intending to help her) and the woman tries to pick it up at the same time and end up holding hands.

Keiko looked up at the man and, well, let's just say it was love at first sight, shall we?

He was very handsome and a friendly smile was plastered on his face. Brown bangs fell in his blue eyes. He was a foreigner, she could tell, and he could not be more fascinating and exiting (to her). His hair was curly, she noted.

He laughed and winked at her before he let go of her hand. "I'm sorry; I'll buy you a new one!" He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Keiko blushed, and as soon as she noticed she blushed, she blushed even harder, from embarrassment. She was a grown woman, not some high school student with a secret crush. Why was she acting so… weird?

"Ehehe… That's not necessary, um… I'll just dust it off and it'll be as good as new." She stammered nervously. She didn't want him to think she was some spoiled brat.

He laughed again. "Don't be stupid err…?"

"Keiko!"

"Don't be stupid, Keiko-san! Of course I'll treat you a new one! It was my fault, after all!"

_He gets wrinkles when he laughs…_ Kyoko thought dreamily and sighed an unnoticeable sigh. _NO! NO HE DOESN'T! SHUT UP BRAIN!_

Keiko gave in and let the man, who by the way was called Owen, buy her a new hot dog.

"So," He started, munching on his very own hot dog. "Which one is yours?"

Keiko looked at him, confused. "What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Who's your kid?"

"Oh," Keiko was feeling extremely stupid. "That one over there." She pointed at Taeko, who was marking a girl in the opposing team. "Number four. What about you?"

Surprisingly enough, Owen pointed at a certain red headed girl. "Number seven!"

"Akira-san? You're Hughes-san?" Keiko said, surprised. Then she rose from where she was sitting and bowed down. "I'm sorry about your wife."

Owen Hughes was from Ireland, hence the name. His wife, Hughes Kohana, had passed away only a few months ago. She as a very beautiful woman, Keiko had heard.

He smiled at her gesture. "That's okay. And you're Sohma-san? Taeko's mother?"

Kyoko sat down again. "Yes, and that over there," She pointed at Kyo, who was looking like he was talking to himself. "He's my son, Kyo."

"Where did he buy that hair dye?"

Keiko smirked. "It's natural."

Now let's zap back to Kyo and Kyoko, shall we?

Kyo sat cross legged, leaning on his arm bows. Kyoko was floating beside him. They were both watching the game.

Faintly, Kyo could hear Dai shout instructions to the team, but he didn't care. Soccer wasn't really something that meant something to him. His mum was talking with some guy he didn't recognize.

Suddenly he felt a drop of water on his chin. Frowning, he looked up and got more drops in his eyes. Blinking them away, he sat up straight and tried hard not to throw a fit right then and there.

Instead he stood up and walked over to Keiko.

"Mum," He started, but stopped himself when he realized she wouldn't be listening to whatever he had to say.

Why? She was leaning against that man, under an umbrella. Her eyes had a spark he didn't recognize. He'd never seen it before. Wait… yes he had. Tohru used to have that sparkle in her eyes. And Uotani had it when she married Kureno.

What was it?

He picked up an umbrella lying around for some reason and unfolded it, not wanting to disturb his happy looking mother. Instead, he walked away a bit, so he could talk to Kyoko without being considered insane.

"What's up with her?" He asked with a sigh, feeling _very_ tired. Kyoko plopped up again, smiling as he asked something only a woman would know.

"Well," She started matter-of-factly. "She seems to be in love."

Kyo looked at her, surprised. "How can she be "in love"? She just met this guy!" He stated, every word dripping with disbelieve.

Kyoko shrugged and closed her eyes with a happy little smile. "Maybe they clicked?"

"Yeah right…" Kyo muttered and looked out over the field again. Taeko didn't seem to do anything other that following a girl around. How was that fun?

"Hmm…" Kyoko said, thinking. "I'm sorry, Kyo, I've got to go! I'll be back tonight!" She winked before she disappeared with a low poof.

Suddenly a song popped up in Kyo's head. Maybe it was because he'd watched Shrek one too many times, but honestly, Shrek was a mighty cool dude. All ugly and asocial and all!

Anyways, first he just whistled the tune, but soon he was singing it quietly to himself.

"I'm all alone, there's no one here, beside meeee…" He started, though he was feeling extremely silly, standing there in the rain, singing about friends to himself. "But you've got to have friends…"

He didn't really know the rest of the song, so he just sang whatever he pleased, and he found he quite liked it.

Taeko's team won that match and, though Kyo didn't really care (or even watched properly) he was happy she was happy.

**Vixen: I guess I made a big and obvious mistake. So sue me! It slipped my mind that Kagura isn't overly aggressive when it comes to her love for Kyo anymore. But it was fun, right? Kyo just turned 15, remember? That means Kyoko is also 15. Kei and Kagura are 33, not 46. Why the hell did you think that? Anyways, the fic isn't over soon, it's just leaning towards the end. I still have a few things I want to put in before I end it.**

**Blood thirst: You find it amusing? I see… Yes, you've reviewed this story! And I'm happy you like it, even if it's because I make them suffer…**

**Oh, silly me. Silly _you!_ I'm surprised nobody noticed how I said _Yun_ was Shigure's guardian in the last chapter. And a knife isn't _damp, _it's _dull!_ Silly me, indeed!**

"**Ultra-special information about random things" TWO!**

**First of all** I want everyone to know that Kyo can see _all _guardians who decide to pop up, but he is so used to it by now, that he doesn't really care.

Tohru can also see them, but she still sees them as a mental instability. That's bad, I guess, but she'll just have to live with that.

Guardians do _not_ follow their human around all the time.

Um, and yeah, that's about it. If you are wondering about something, be sure to tell me so I can explain it in _"Ultra-special information about random thing" THREE!_

I mean, that's why I put it up here.


	8. Beginning to the End

**Chapter 8; The beginning to the end**

**I have a disclaimer and warning for this chapter. Aren't you exited? I am.**

**Warning: This chapter contains at least two crossovers. If you are not a fan of crossovers, I think you should read this chapter anyway, and review when you've read it, telling me how awesome it was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the crossover things and characters that may appear in this chapter.**

**Now, finally, I give you chapter eight of 'Watching from Afar'**

About 13 months passed, as did Sohma Kyo's second 16th birthday. Not much of a story there, as they didn't really celebrate at all. Well, Keiko and Kyoko did but nobody else.

Enough about Kyo! He's not very interesting in this chapter! Let's jump and see what Tohru is doing, eh?

Honda Tohru, our sweet, innocent little girl, who is 32 right now, and not very small and innocent anymore, walked on the side walk in a very French looking part of town. It was really a beautiful day, the birds were singing, people were laughing, somewhere a radio could be heard faintly.

Tohru spotted two familiar faces in a small café nearby. She ran up to them while yelling "Hana-chan, Uo-chan! You're here!"

"Yo, Tohru! Long time no see!" Uo, who wasn't really Uo anymore, but will, conveniently enough, be called Uo anyways said.

"Of course we're here, Tohru-chan." Hanajima waved and shot Tohru one of her creepy soft smiles that give even the toughest men the creeps before stating "We would never let our beloved Tohru-chan down by not showing up." She stood up and hugged Tohru tightly in that motherly kind of way.

Tohru laughed nervously while she carefully tried to pry Hanajima off her, mostly because she would **surely die** if she didn't get some air soon.

After Hanajima let go, much to everyone's relief, they sat down and had a nice conversation about pretty much everything grown women in their 30s talk about. Jobs, kids, love, movies they just saw, sex (but only if you're from 'sex in the city') their husband's small penises… No, I'm just kidding. They didn't talk about sex OR their husbands small penises. Unless you want them too. Imagine anything you want them to talk about, and have them talk bout that.

"Hana-chan! You've got to tell her!" Uo said suddenly, while giggling furiously. This might seem very out of character, but right now she is very emotional, as she's pregnant.

"Tell her what?" Hana asked calmly, looking at her over the magazine she was looking through with raised eyebrows, as in asking: "Tell her what?" … Exactly!

"You know! About Megumi!"

"Ah, that." Hanajima lowered her eyebrows to normal eyebrow position, as in saying: "Ah, that." "He's engaged." She then stated, suddenly looking extremely sad for emotionless Hanajima. Meaning she lowered her eyes a tiny, tiny bit. "I will be so alone without my favourite brother by my side… But I still have you, Tohru-chan!" Hana hugged Tohru again, making her turn blue in various places. "I'll be okay."

No, Tohru didn't die, but Tohru-kun suddenly popped up beside her, flickering and looking very anxious. All of her memories came flashing back to her, like that time in day care… No, it was over, instead a dark corridor with pictures of her loved ones and relatives on the walls. She recognized it as the corridor she was in chapter six, only this time, light was coming from the other end. She ran towards it, anxious to know that was hiding on the other side when…

"Oh, Tohru! You're alive! Thank god!" Uo's crying face yelled above her.

"Uo-chan? What happened?"

"I seem to have hugged you a bit too hard." Hanajima stated dully. "Good thing there was a medicine seller in the café! Everybody, give it up for Mibu Kyoshiro!"

The readers roared when they saw Mibu Kyoshiro from Samurai Deeper Kyo enter the room with his medicine box and torn clothes with the Ying-Yang symbol on his back. Tohru turned to Hanajima to find her not being Hanjima anymore! She was an American talk show host with light brown hair, a big moustache and a blue suit. How ever did this happen?

"So, Kyoshiro, what kind of medicines do you sell?" Hanajima who was, as previously stated, an American talk show host, asked Kyoshiro, who was looking around, wondering how the hell he ended up in Lurelee's fanfic.

"Um, well, I have a lot of medicines for all kind of sicknesses. Like this one," Mibu held up a small, blue bottle which seemed to contain some sort of liquid. "This cures all kind of cancers."

"Oh, that's interesting! But let's get into something more personal! What's the deal with this Shiina Yuya?"

Tohru couldn't believe her eyes, ears or surroundings. Why was Hanajima of all people an American talk show host? Who the hell is Mibu Kyoshiro? (though _hell_ was not a word she used!) Where's Uotani?

She shook her head while Kyoshiro said something about her and Yuya-san having the same kind of voice. How could he be so sure about that? Tohru hadn't spoken a word yet!

"Oh, but I know everything!" Kyoshiro answered her mind, his eyes starting to turn red.

"Wh-what?" Tohru stammered and backed away, afraid of what might happen next.

This happened next: Kyoshiro transformed into Onime no Kyo for some unknown reason. His long, damp, red hair being throughout-ly messy and his clothes being stained with blood from countless of people made him look like a very scary person, and scary people were scary from Tohru's point of view. His crimson eyes glimmered in the moonlight, because it was suddenly night in a big, scary forest

Tohru looked around for an escape route, but found a big mirror with dead eyes staring at her instead. "Do you wish to know if you're the most beautiful lady in the world?" It asked.

Tohru shook her head and stammered "N-no, thanks, I'm fine."

The mirror shrugged and became a regular, full body mirror instead. When Tohru looked at it, she found herself being 16 again. "Wh-what is this?" But she didn't have time to wonder anymore, because out from the dark came Omine no Kyo again with his Muramasa out of its sheet. He smirked evilly, his red hair covering his crimson eyes.

He laughed just as evil. "Lol!" No, the author is just messing with you! There's no way Omine no Kyo would ever say 'Lol'. What he really said was: "I'll kill you." Calmly, as if killing people was his hobby or something.

Tphru opened her mouth in a silent scream as Kyo slowly walked towards her. She backed away until she hit a tree, and couldn't go anywhere else.

This was it, she was going to die here. She never got any kids… She would've liked to have kids. Tears formed in her eyes. And she would've liked to have an orange cat, too.

Kyo. "KYOOOO!"

Omine no Kyo was just about to slash Tohru up in tiny little pieces when a tsunami came in through a window nearby and flooded everything, including the fish tank that hadn't been mentioned yet. The fish in it had long, blond hair for some reason.

The last thing Tohru remembered thinking was 'There she is!' before she was knocked out again.

"Tohru? Tohru are you okay?" The echoing voice of Uotanis sobbing voice above her head said. Tohru tried to open her eyes, but failed. It was too bright. But Tohru would never give up on a simple task like that, so she tried again, and believe it or not, but she did it! Her face was wet from both Uo and her tears.

"Uo-chan? What's going on?" She asked with a small voice.

"You're awake?" Uotani asked and said and stated at the same time. "She's awake, she's awake!" She then sang before she broke down in a fit of hysterious crying, out off happiness, of course!

"Yes, but what happened?"

"I don't know, you just suddenly fell down and started crying, screaming for…" Uo paused.

"Screaming for whom, Uo-chan?"

Uo hesitated and tried to form the word.

"You were screaming for Kyo." Hanajima stated from across the room.

Sohma Keiko and her daughter Sohma Taeko were having a problem. Maybe not the biggest problem in the world, but it was still a problem. Keiko was one of those persons who usually don't wear bras, mostly because she finds them annoying and pointless. That's why she didn't know squat about buying bras.

She carefully eyed Taeko's chest, trying to figure out what size she was while she held up a way too small bra.

"Maybe this one?" She mumbled mostly to herself and looked from the bra back to Taeko's chest.

"Are you blind?" The very embarrassed Taeko spat out, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stop comparing my chest to that little thing!"

"Are you done yet?" Kyo asked with a low, embarrassed voice. Leaning against the wall, he was just as embarrassed as his little sister. Hey! He's a 16 year old of the male gender in a lingerie store. Of course he's embarrassed because of various reasons.

Not caring at all about her kids and their embarrassment, Keiko looked around and spotted a woman who worked in the store. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier?

"Excuse me, miss store-woman! Could you please help us?" She asked, waiving at her.

It was kind of odd for the store-woman to see a grown woman, and obviously a mother, asking for help about bras. Never the less, she came over and asked: "What seems to be your problem?"

"Well, I'm no expert on bras and stuff, so I'd like some help trying to find something that fits." Keiko replied carelessly, forgetting all about mentioning that Taeko was the one trying to find a bra.

"Well," The store-woman started and eyed Keiko's chest. "I think your size is about… 95 C!" She guessed, and that was probably pretty close.

"Really?" Keiko asked loudly and turned around to look at Taeko, oblivious of the fact that the woman was talking bout her. "Lucky you, Taeko! Big sizes already!"

Taeko, whose face was all kinds of shades of red by this time, looked at her mother as if she was stupid. "She's talking about you."

"Me?" Keiko turned back to the salesperson, who we will call Anju, just cause the hell of it. No, that was really her name, 'cause name tags never lie. "I was talking about my daughter, Taeko."

Anju, amused by the obliviousness of the mother, giggled before she eyed Taeko's chest and stated she was a size 75 B. She handed Taeko a couple of bras and told her to try them on and chose the ones she liked the most.

And so, Taeko tried on some bras. And after that she bought them. Not very interesting. At all.

In another part of town, our favourite snake and our favourite dog were talking to our favourite rat about something quite… fun.

"But Yuki-ku-un! I want to go-o!" Shigure whined and waved his arms in the air in a very childish way. You'd think the 43 year old would grow up soon, but no. He'll always be the same childish manipulating dog he always were-only older.

"No!" Yuki replied sternly, and (though he'd _never_ admit it) was slightly embarrassed by the dog's childish waving.

Dropping down on his knees and clasping his hands together in a begging position, the snake, Ayame, shouted so everyone could hear "But it's the fun festival! It only comes once a year! Pleaaase, Yuki-kun?"

Sighing, Yuki yanked his brother up in a standing position, silently wondering who was really the oldest of the two. "No!" He replied again, calmly.

Yuki had absolutely no interest whatsoever in going to the 'Fun Festival' together with Shigure and Ayame. Not only was the 'Fun Festival' for ages 15 and down, it was also pretty run down and cheap. And it wasn't fun at all.

But even though Ayame probably should have given up right there and then and ask Hatori to go with him and Shigure instead, he didn't. He was determined to win this 'Battle of the Stubborn'.

He fell down to his knees again and screamed on the top of his lungs: "I LOVE YOU, BROTHER, DON'T YOU SEE?"

No, he didn't shout that on the top of his lungs, but wouldn't it be fun if he did?

This is what he screamed: "BUT I WANT TO GOOO!"

Yuki, being the level-headed and cool prince charming he is, buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply before he said, in a calm, creepy, I'll-kill-you-when-we're-alone voice: "No, so stop begging!"

When they got home, they were surprised to see Tohru's best friends, Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa in the kitchen.

Hanajima-san? Uotini-san? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked politely.

"We're here to see Toru, of course." Hanajima stated dully with a weird smile that gave Yuki the creeps.

"Um, okay." Yuki, having the weird feeling of creep in his spine, left it at that.

Uotani sighed. Tohru had made them promise not to tell Yuki and Shigure about her fainting and all, seeing as she had already been in the hospital because of something mayor only about a year ago. She didn't want to bother them, she said. Uotani on the other hand couldn't really understand why that would bother them at all.

"Tooohru-kun!" Shigure sang and opened a door. When he found Tohru not being there, he sighed a mushroom sigh and turned to Hanajima and Uo. Mostly Uo, as Hanajima weirded him out.

"Where is out lovely little flower?" He asked. Uo made a face of disgust and confusion, while Hanajima didn't show any expression at all.

Though Hanajima was also confused.

"Flower?"

"Ah, I mean Tohru-kun, of course! Where is she? We want to invite her to the Fun Festival!"

Uotani looked away and said "She's upstairs… you better not disturb her yet. She is not feeling… well." She turned to the front door and opened it a bit. "Come on Hana-chan! Let's leave!"

Hanajima followed and they left the house.

"And now for Tohru-kun!" Shigure said, as if it was itching inside of him out of suspence… or something. He took a dive for the stairs, but Yuki stopped him, knowing Shigure was too annoying to handle sometimes, and now was one of those times.

He went upstairs while Shigure mumbled something he couldn't hear and too her door. He heard a noise coming from it, so he stopped and listened instead. Where was it coming from? Was it…?

He slid the door open quietly and asked "Why are you crying, Honda-san?"

She quickly whipped her eyes and said innocently "What are you talking about Sohma-kun?"

"I saw you, Honda-san. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tohru nodded slowly, and Yuki shut the door behind him so Shigure wouldn't come by and listen. Then he sat down beside her in the bed and patted her on the back as she started to cry again.

"Now tell me what's bothering you Honda-san."

Hesitating, Tohru told him about what happened in the café and her weird dream.

"I-I…" She stammered when she was done. "I miss him!"

"Miss who, Honda-san?"

"Kyo."

At her words, Yuki hugged her, despite him turning into a rat and all. In his rat form, he quietly whispered something only Tohru could hear.

"Me too."

**I've rewritten this chapter at least three times already, so I got kind of fed up while writing this. That's why it's silly.**

**Anyway, isn't Omine no Kyo awesome? And Kyoshiro? And Benitora, even though he wasn't in the fic? Yeah, they are.**

**Nightblue: I don't know… Maybe he felt like it? I mean, nobody was there to hear it (except us)**

**Krissy 911: Maybe…**

**seishinbyo-kanja-kokoro: Why is Momiji fat? He likes fast food and… he doesn't exercise often. That's how you usually get fat. Unless you're born with it… maybe I'll put him on a diet. Yes, yes! Review every chapter, it gives me more to read, and I love getting reviews! And about Kyo and Tohru dieing, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Another obsessed kyo fan: (answer to all questions)  
Chap. 1: Nope, Kyo is not a girl. That is Kyoko, his guardian and NO she is NOT a lesbian!  
****Chap. 2: I don't know why that sounds funny.  
****Chap. 3: Yes, I do agree! He was adorable!  
****Chap. 4: Okay, let's say your very best friend died suddenly. Then 16 years later, a person that's several years younger than you comes up to you and tells you s/he's the reincarnation of your long lost best friend. Would you believe her/him? I think not. For your other question: I don't think I have a real hero who's looking after me and stuff. I WISH I had a hero, though.  
****Chap. 7: Of course Kyo loves Shrek! Who doesn't? Sherk is awesome! Sequel? At the moment I don't really have any ideas for a sequel, but if I come up with a good one I might type it down and publish it. Don't get your hopes up, though.**


	9. The Fun Festival

**Chapter 9; The Fun Festival**

**As the chapter is entitled 'the fun festival' I thought 'maybe we should have some fun?' So I have a question for you readers, and here it is:**

**What do you think of my OCs? Are they annoying and unnecessary? Are they amusing? I want to know, because I want to know.**

**Neko: Stingy, aren't we? The guardian and the p instead of o thing were not made because I'm Swedish. They were made because I didn't read through the chapter properly. Anyone, even an American, could've done that mistake. Therefore, if I have someone edit the chapters, wouldn't it be fine with anyone beside me who knows English and likes furuba? I'm glad you like my story, though.**

**Krissy119: Who knows? I do, but I'm not telling! (Laughs evilly) But seriously, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Kyo lover: Why would that be gross? Because Yuki looks like a girl? Actually, I thought he was a girl the first time I saw him. Don't tell him that, though…**

**Another obsessed kyo fan: I don't know why you're not surprised. Maybe you're just not that easily surprised?**

**On with the story… **

The fun festival was the best place to go and have fun. That is, if you were looking for a dump with greasy, incredibly expensive yet bad tasting pizza slices, bad and dangerous rides and a way to get intoxicated by all the fumes from all the festival workers who let their cars engines running, just because they didn't have to pay for the gasoline.

Yes, it was a suicide festival.

Of course, the elderly just _loved_ the dance, which was from 6 pm to 7 pm. anyone younger than 60 was not allowed in.

By the ferries wheel, Kyo was sitting on a bench, wondering how the hell he ended up there. He didn't _want_ to go, but his mother had made him go… with the look. Why? Let's go back and take a look!

Insert bad flashback sequence

"But I don't want to go!" Kyo said angrily. He wasn't going to give up! There was no way he was going!

Keiko looked at him and gave him the look. Yes, the look. That horrible look parents give their children that says: "I am your mother, your life-giver, your provider. Do you really want me to be sad?" Yes, that look.

"Kyo-chan, you wouldn't want to hurt your dear old mother, now would you?" Someone asked. Kyo wasn't sure who exactly who it was, but it was someone… a man. Hughes Owen?

"No" Kyo answered absent-mindedly without looking at the Owen person.

"Then I think you should come to the festival with us."

Insert bad flashback sequence again

So here he was, together with his mum, his little sister, his little sisters best friend Hughes Akira and her dad Hughes Owen. Not only that, but his entire family had _left_ him to wait for them on a bench! He was so pissed off.

"Bored?" Kyoko's voice asked from behind him. A light flickered and she appeared.

"Yeah." He replied without looking at her. Instead he buried his face in his hands. "And I'm pissed too."

"You need to pee?"

Kyo looked at her and frowned. "No! Shut up!" He snarled. Pissing him off even more was not a very good thing to do.

Just then, he heard something he'd longed to hear for so long. A happy laugh coming from no other than the woman of his dreams; Honda Tohru. Kyo wanted to run up to her and kiss her on the spot, and he was about to when he realized he was 16 and not the same Kyo he was 16 years ago.

While cursing his body, he decided he would just be content watching her have fun. Yes, he was going to spy on her.

So he ended up in a bush, using his cat-like grace to spy on his loved one without getting caught. When he realized she was laughing with Shigure, Ayame and Yuki, he got a little sulky though.

"Kyo-chan, it's not nice to spy on people!" Kyoko said to him matter-of-factly. Kyo ignored her. She said it again. Kyo continued to ignore her.

"Fine!" She shouted when she got fed up with it. "Be that way! See if I care!" And she disappeared.

In the mean time Tohru, Yuki, Ayame and Shigure were totally unaware of Kyo's lurking presence. Well, Shigure was somewhat aware of it, but because he thought it would be amusing to see how his spying would turn out, he didn't say anything.

"Hey, hey, let's go on that ride!" Shigure said with one of his infamous grins-things that made him look stupid.

Tohru looked at where he was pointing; a big, fast looking rollercoaster. It didn't look very safe. At all. "Ehh… I don't know…"

"You don't want to go on it, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"Um, well…" Tohru looked at Shigure, who really wanted to go. Tohru could tell by his ecstatic jumping. "No! I'll go! I must conquer my fears!" She said proudly with a determined expression.

"Brother," Ayame, who hadn't really been moving at all for awhile, swooned with anime sparkles and flowers surrounding him for some reason. "You must sit beside me!"

"I'd rather not…" Yuki trailed off and looked at Tohru. He'd much rather go with her.

"Now, now, little brother! You must not disobey your older sibling!" Ayame almost yelled while he forcefully dragged Yuki along towards the rollercoaster called The KaNoNNNnN! Yes.

Shigure shrugged. "I guess it's you and me, Tohru-kun!" then he dragged her along like Ayame did with Yuki while muttering something about flowers and happiness.

It was hard to believe Ayame and Shigure were old men…

Meanwhile, Mother and Daughter were having a great time. At least, mother was. Daughter was only walking around with Akira, not being old enough to go on any rides.

But back to mother, shall we? Mother was enjoying spending time with one of her best friends, Hughes Owen. Oh, how she treasured that rainy day about a year ago when they met on the soccer pitch. Thank god she had a daughter with athletic abilities.

Mother was actually enjoying herself so much she forgot that she had two kids, one of them gone and the other one bored out of her mind. But let's forget about kids! Keiko had her own life, right? Not many mothers have their own lives!

"What do you want to do next?" Owens voice said from somewhere above her.

"Let's go to that rainbow over there!" Keiko said dreamily. There was no rainbow. Keiko was flying above pink clouds in her own little world where only she and Owen existed. Was this love, she wondered?

"What… rainbow?" Owen asked confused and looked around for a rainbow.

"Oh!" Keiko snapped out of her daze. "Err… did I say rainbow? I meant," She looked around furiously for something to ride. "The tunnel of love!" She said fast before she even realized it.

Oh, shit, she thought when she realized it.

Owen laughed in that cool kind of way only cool people laugh in. You know, the cool guys in shojou mangas the heroine always falls in love with? Yeah, the annoying ones.

"Okay." He said calmly before he grasped her hand and made her heart go 'doki doki'. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, back in the bushes, our favourite orange cat was starting to turn yellow of inpatient-ness. But not really. He was inpatient, though.

Tapping his finger against his arm, he sighed deeply. "Where are they?" He asked nobody in particular.

Nobody in particular laughed as a reply. "Kyo-chan! I told you only bad things come from spying!"

"No, you didn't! You told me it's not nice to spy on other people." Kyo replied, staring out at the crowd of people walking past him.

"You know, Kyo-chan," Kyoko said slowly.

"Hm?" Kyo replied. He didn't really care.

"You're going to be pretty mad at me for this…" Kyoko continued.

"What?"

"Tohru just went with Yuki that way a couple of minutes ago." Kyoko finished, pointing to her left.

"WHAT?" Kyo hollered. It's been a while since he hollered last, don't you think? "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

Kyoko shrugged. "You seemed so obsessed with watching the crowd." She stated.

"SHUT UP!"

Using his cat senses, e quickly got up and ran towards the direction Kyoko was pointing. Okay, so maybe it wasn't his cat senses, maybe it was his human senses, but that's not the point! The point is, he got up and ran after Yuki and Tohru.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel of love it was dark. Very dark. And as a woman, Keiko knew how to take that to her advantage.

"Owen-kun I'm scared." She stated, without actually sounding scared. At all. No, Sohma Keiko was not a good actress.

Owen, however, wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "There, there." He said and patted her on her head. "It's only a tunnel of love."

I know, Keiko thought with a cat-like expression. In fact, I'm not afraid at all! I just want to stun you with my lady-like charm.

And all the readers, including the author, gasped in surprise. Lady-like charm? Since when did Keiko have lady-like charm? Oh well.

Why is this tunnel of love so dark? Keiko continued her inner monologue. I can't even see Owen, and I _want_ to see him. Damn. Damn, damn, damn!

"What are you cursing about?" Owen asked.

Oh, shit, Keiko thought. I said it out loud?

"Ehh, um, well" She stammered, but her stammering was silenced by a pair of lips.

Meanwhile, Yuki was leading Tohru to a special place with this explanation: "I want to tell you something."

He was going to do it! He was actually going to do it! If he was Shigure or Ayame, he would've jumped of joy. But he didn't, because he was Yuki, the prince! Calm and collected as he was, he carefully led her away from the lights of the crap-festival by the wrist.

And in a bush not so far away, Kyo had spotted them and was now using his cat senses to the max, because if Yuki discovered him with his awesomeness, Kyo would be toast. And Kyo didn't like toast.

"Look at him," He muttered bitterly. "Holding her hand, leading her away from the eyes of others…" Kyo had to fight the urge not to shout "BACK AWAY FROM MY WOMAN, KUSO-NEZUMI!"

And it was a good thing he fought it so skill fully, because if he would've screamed that, he would be toast. And like the author stated before; Kyo didn't like toast.

Finally, they stopped in the middle of a meadow Kyo didn't even know existed. It was a beautiful meadow. Like a Zelda meadow with green little fairy-things floating around. But not really. It was just an ordinary meadow.

Kyo made himself comfortable under a bush where he could see, but not be seen. Or so he thought. It was a good thing none of the adults were looking in his direction.

"Honda-san." Yuki started, smiling and looking like a girl. "I have something I need to tell you."

"OH! Is it about dinner tomorrow?" Tohru said loudly, somehow knowing what this was leading to. "I was thinking maybe I could cook some chicken and-"

"Honda-san, listen to me." Yuki cut her off. "Please?"

Tohru looked at him, not wanting to know what he was going to say before she nodded.

Yuki took a deep breath before he continued. "Honda-san."

Silence.

"Yes?"

"Err… eehh…" Damn it, Yuki, stop screwing around! Tell her! Tell her! "I l-…"

Only two words to go, Yuki. For some reason, the voice talking to him was feminine.

Oh no! Yuki thought in despair. Why do I have a feminine inner voice? Am I some kind of weirdo? I know I kind of look feminine and all, but to have a feminine inner voice? Maybe I was born a woman, but Hatori somehow made me a man because Akito wanted him to!

This is not the time to be worrying about that, you idiot! Tell her now! The feminine voice yelled.

"Oh, yes." Yuki said aloud.

"Oh, yes?" Tohru reached up to his forehead. "Are you sick, Sohma-kun? You're acting kind of strange."

"Ah… n-no," He paused and looked at her worried face. "Honda-san." He leaned closer and kissed her.

This surprised Tohru so much she couldn't do anything else than just stand there. It surprised Kyo so much he could only lie there. Oh my, they froze!

Tohru was the fist one to un-freeze. She pushed him away an arm length and without looking at him she was about to say: "I'm sorry, Sohma-kun" and run off.

But she was interrupted by an orange colour running away.

Kyo? She thought. A sudden guilt filled her for some reason and she felt she had to explain what happened. Why was that?

"I'm sorry, Sohma-kun!" She yelled and dashed off after the carrot top. Left alone was the poor, dumped nezumi.

Damn it, he thought.

**Oh, the proud-ness! I've finished another chapter! Okay, so it took kind of long and maybe it wasn't the best thing I've ever written. But hey, I UPDATED! I've had a major writers block and the first part was physically painful for me to write.**

**Anyways, here's the part I forgot in the last chapter.**

**Explanation of Tohru's passing-out sequence:**

First of all, Tohru passed out somewhere between Hanajima stating Megumi is engaged and Hanajima hugging Tohru.

When she passed out, Hanajima was an American talk show host. The reason for this is that the author pictured her that way. The author does not know why.

Then Mibu Kyoshiro appeared, mostly because the author loves Kyoshiro and wanted him to. At first, Kyoshiro was supposed to be some kind of nurse, but then the author thought "Wouldn't it be fun to do a couple of crossovers?" So she did. End of story.

But not really. Because then Kyoshiro transforms into Kyo, his evil, lean mean killing machine side. And to make it even MORE confusing, Kyo has his original body, hence the red hair and red eyes. At first, he was supposed to still be in Kyoshiro's body, but then the author thought: "Kyo and Kyo kind of look like each other when it comes to colours. Why not have Kyo have his own body?" So he got his own body, and he was very happy about it.

Kyoshiro said that Tohru and Shiina Yuya (also from Samurai Deeper Kyo) had the same voice. That was because they have the same voice actor in the Japanese animes.

Tohru runs through the forest and finds a mirror. It asks her if she wants to know if the is the prettiest lady in the world. This is another crossover: The mirror from Snow white. He appeared because the author wanted Tohru to see she was sixteen again. You'll find out why in the next chapter. Sort of.

Before Omine no Kyo is about to "slash Tohru up in tiny little pieces" he laughed evilly. Lol. Do you remember? That was because the author has a strange sense of humour and thought it was funny.

The whole sequence was about having Tohru miss Kyo. That could've been made very simple, but the author thought "Why not make this _fun_ for me to write? I can mess with Tohru's mind!" So she did.

If you don't know, or haven't checked Samurai Deeper Kyo, I highly recommend that you do. It's a kick ass anime!

**End of explanation.**


	10. Finally

**Chapter 10; Finally**

**I luv kyo: Actually, Keiko is my own character, my OC. She doesn't exist in the manga. And, as I've explained so many times before, Kyo _had_ to die, because I wouldn't have a plot if he didn't. Why is everyone questioning my plot?**

**Kokari: Me? Sick? Never! Confusing, yes, sick, no. I would never make them do anything sickening. In fact, I think everyone will be disappointed in this chapter because it wasn't sickening in _enough_.**

**Kracker Lace: (laughs like a pirate) yeah, I love samurai deeper Kyo! And I would like to thank you for helping me become a better writer! Thank you! For your help, this chapter is dedicated to you! Kay? Enjoy!**

**Foxmagic: Yes, I actually find it annoying to watch anime sometimes. Manga is funnier and if you read it really fast, it doesn't get boring! The Samurai deeper Kyo manga is much better than the anime!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the ever helpful Kracker Lace, because she's helped me improve my writing skills!**

Two thirds of the Mabudachi Trio were standing around with their ice-creams in hand, looking around for some reason.

"Hmm…" Shigure finally spoke. "I wonder where Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun went?" He asked and looked around some more.

"I'm here." Yuki said, sounding and looking extremely bothered by something.

Happy to see his lovely brother, Ayame swooned: "Brother! Where have you been? I've been _so_ very worried that maybe you got caught in the rollercoaster and died!"

"As if that would ever happen." Yuki said, a vein pulsating on his forehead. "And you didn't even notice I was gone until I came back."

"Brother!" Ayame exclaimed with two exclamation marks. "Of course I did! Why would I not notice something like that?"

Only the crickets could be heard.

Meanwhile…

After about 15 minutes of running, Kyo stopped to catch his breath, as he was sure nobody had bothered to follow him. In fact, he wasn't sure if they even noticed him.

He snorted. "Like I care!" He said to himself, totally denying all feelings whirling around inside of him.

He slumped down beside a tree and leaned against it, closing his eyes. Why did this have to happen? Soon enough, he was sleeping soundly. Very soundly, forgetting all of his problems.

He was all alone in a beautiful, green valley with a lake in the middle. In a world where no rats or zodiacs existed, he was happily married to…

"Hey, Kyo-chan!" A voice suddenly yelled in his ear.

"WHAT?" He roared back, hitting whatever woke him up very hard.

"That didn't hurt!" The thing stated. Kyo looked up and saw Kyoko, his ever loving guardian. "How do you do?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked angrily, glaring like he'd never glared before. "Go away!"

"Never!" Kyoko said loudly.

"Whatever." Kyo said and turned around to sleep some more. He closed his eyes and muttered "Just be quiet."

"If you sleep here you're going to catch a cold, you know!" Kyoko informed him with crossed arms and a motherly expression.

"I don't care."

Silence…

"Why?" Kyoko asked, sounding more concerned than she'd ever sounded before. At least, Kyo thought so.

"Nothing matters anymore." He replied dully, and stared off at nothing.

"Aww, Kyo-chan, don't say things like that! It's so depressing!" Kyoko said with a forced smile before she did something Kyo had never seen her do before; she slumped down and sat beside him, patting him on his back to comfort him. "It'll be okay." She said.

Meanwhile, Shigure was watching Ayame annoy the hell out off his little brother when it suddenly hit him.

"Where's Tohru?"

The two brothers stopped in their tracks and the older looked at Yuki, who was finding the ferries wheel incredibly interesting.

After a couple of minutes of Ayame and Shigure staring at Yuki, Ayame got fed up and demanded for his little brother to answer.

"Brother!" He yelled ecstatically, being over dramatic and doing loads of gestures. "I demand that you, as my little brother, tell me, your older brother, where Honda Tohru is!"

"Yes, yes," The dog agreed, nodding his head with a dumb grin. "Let's find Tohru-kun and go home and eat!"

"Gure-san! I'm invited aren't I?" Ayame swooned, forgetting all about Tohru and her whereabouts.

Shigure nodded, still grinning dumbly, before he said "Of course, Aya-san!" Then they hugged and lived happily ever after.

That is, until Yuki, a few moments later, kicked both of their asses and made them pay!

"You don't have to be so mad, Yuki-kun!" Shigure said, teary eyed.

"Yeah, you're so scary, little brother!" Agreed Ayame, also teary eyed. "Oh, Gure-san! Save me from brother's wrath!"

"Of course, Aya-san, but you must save me too!" Shigure replied, and they hugged closely again.

Yuki just sighed and turned around. "I'm going home." He stated before he started walking home slowly.

Ayame and Shigure looked at each other. "Was it something we said?" Shigure asked. Ayame shrugged.

At the same time, almost, Kyo was being silent together with his guardian, when a thought popped up in his head. Maybe it was because he didn't want to think about anything that had anything to do with Tohru, Yuki or cars, or maybe it was because he was just curious. We will never know which…

"Hey, Kyoko…" He started, scratching his head. "Are you like, my guardian _Angel_?" He asked.

"Why, of course I am, Kyo-chan! What did you think?" She replied happily, trying her best to lighten the previously dark mood.

Kyo shifted so he was more comfortable. "I don't know, I guess I just never thought about it." He said.

Silence again. Somewhere in the seemingly big forest… in the middle of town… a bird chirped, but other than that only the faint sound of the festival and some crickets could be heard.

Damn, Kyoko thought, I hate uncomfortable silences… Damn, damn, damn! She looked up at the sky, but it wasn't there. Instead, leaves and branches covered her view. She let out a sigh, shifting and withdrawing her hand from Kyo's back. Instead, she started tapping her finger against her knee while humming some song she made up on the spot.

That should make her find us, she thought.

Kyo's breathing slowed down to the extent that Kyoko was sure he was sleeping again. A soft smile slowly spread in her face as she observed him. The back of his head was as orange as ever, and his back was rising rhythmically, up and down, up, down. Kyoko was almost hypnotized and started staring, her smile turning into a dumb grin.

That's why she didn't notice Tohru until she stepped on a twig. Kyoko's head darted up and she stared at Tohru in surprise, mostly because she hadn't noticed her before, but also because she had been staring at Kyo's back and was a little embarrassed about that.

"Kyoko-kun…" Tohru spoke, but was silenced by Kyoko signalling for her to be quiet.

"Shh!" She half-whispered, index finger pushed lightly against her mouth. "He's asleep!"

Tohru nodded and crept closer, kneeling down next to the sleeping boy. "Kyo-kun?" She whispered softly, stroking some hair from his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared at her for a second before he sat up abruptly shaking his head.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, confused.

Tohru smiled brightly and sat down beside him. "Honestly, I don't know!" she said with a sigh and felt utterly old and, strangely enough, wise. "I don't know why I followed you instead of going back to Shigure-san and Ayame-san together with Sohma-kun, but I did, and I guess I'll just have to accept that." She paused and glanced at Kyo.

"Stupid." He muttered and looked the other way, trying to hide his red hot face.

Tohru laughed, thinking of all the times the old Kyo had said that to her.

"What?" Kyo asked.

Tohru shifted to a more comfortable position, not caring about the fact that her jeans would get dirty. "Oh, nothing," She said happily. "I was just… No, nothing." She stopped, not knowing what to say next. Her mom never said anything that would help her in this situation.

Suddenly, Kyoko and Tohru-kun popped up out of nowhere in a sea of flickering light.

"Hello!" They said in union. "It's time!" Kyoko continued and both guardians turned to Tohru. She raised her eyebrows in a confused expression, pointing at herself.

The guardians nodded, before Kyoko grabbed Kyo by the arm and yanked him up in a sitting position. "You'll get a cold if you sleep in the forest!" She said motherly and nodded. "But that's not why we're here! We're here to tell you everything and then send you to where you belong!"

A slightly confused moment of silence hit the two guarded as they both stared at Kyoko.

Kyo was the first to break the silence. "Say what?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Where are you going to send us?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Don't worry! It's no place bad! Just the regular! You'll both be very happy there!" It was something about the way she said it that made Kyo mistrust her for the first time in 16 years.

As if feeling his doubt, which she did, she shot him a look. "Don't do that! It feels funny! I'm the only one you can entirely trust! If you don't trust me, you should get thrown into a mental hospital for the rest of your life." She said solemnly.

Kyo simply frowned before he grunted out a "Sorry."

Kyoko nodded and lightened up again. "Don't worry! We're not going to kill you or anything! We are simply sending you back to where you belong!" She said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, but both of you'll have to say the right thing before we can do anything. So until then," Tohru-kun smirked "we're going to have a long, nice talk!"

Silence ensued, as neither Kyo nor Tohru knew what he was talking about. Long talk? Why?

Then it suddenly hit Kyo. "Tohru!"

Startled, Tohru jumped at his exclamation. "Ye-yes?"

"CAN YOU SEE THEM?" Kyo was throughout-ly surprised when she nodded her head. "Why?" He proceeded to ask.

Tohru opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off. "We'll handle this, Tohru-chan!" Tohru-kun said with a weird, lopsided grin.

Kyoko continued "Kyo-chan, do you remember that time about a year ago when Tohru-kun went to the hospital?"

"Err… yes." Kyo said. How could he forget? That was horrible.

"Well, Tohru-kun ended up in the corridor, where we, the guardians, live. If you ask, I'm sure she'll tell you about it later. Anyways, we," Kyoko pointed at herself and Tohru-kun "told her what she wanted to know."

Tohru's eyes widened and her jaw fell open, as if she just realized something. She turned around and faced Kyo. "Kyo-kun? Is it really you?"

He started at her, frowning before he turned his head to the two guardians. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

The answer was simple. "The truth."

Turning back to Tohru, fully understanding the meaning of the two words, he nodded as an answer.

Frowning thoughtfully, Tohru said after a moment or two "But… how?"

Kyo opened his mouth, but Kyoko cut in. "Well, you see, when Kyo-chan was run over by Keiko, Keiko was pregnant, and the infant died in the crash. However, that kid was supposed to die _anyways_, so we couldn't save it. Kyo-chan, however, was not supposed to die, so we just stuffed Kyo into the infant's body after three months of merrily floating around." She explained matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't call that 'merrily' floating around." Kyo commented dryly.

After looking at Kyo for a few moments, Kyoko turned back at Tohru. "He sneaked into your room at night!" she whispered with a smirk.

Kyo, hearing them perfectly well, flushed. "SH-SHUT UP!" He roared.

"There, there, Kyo-chan!" Kyoko said and patted him lightly on the head, reminding everyone strongly of Shigure. "You have natural urges just like every teenage boy!"

Kyo brushed her off him while he muttered obscenities. Shrugging, Kyoko continued. "But then, he was born. It was a bloody process, but Kyo finally got to see the inside of a woman's vagina!"

Red as a tomato at this time, Kyo started to shake violently, raising his fist in the air before he took a deep breath. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He roared and hollered at the same time, making both guardians and Tohru jump high in the air. "I've never wanted to see the insides of a woman's… thing, AND BESIDES, I CAN'T REMEMBER THAT!"

Kyoko smirked evilly. "Whatever." She said, as if she didn't believe a word he said. "And I don't appreciate being called a bitch!"

Kyo snorted. _I wish I never died_, he thought bitterly.

At the exact same time Tohru burst "I wish you never died, Kyo-kun!"

And before either of them had the time to blush, everything became white and they couldn't see a thing. Kyoko and Tohru-kun smiled to themselves before they disappeared in a flickering light.

When Kyo woke up, he was in a white room and the place had a weird smell to it. Not that it smelled bad, only… weird. Looking around, he found that on his left he had a table with some flowers in a glass of water. A card was sticking to one of the flowers, and as Kyo reached out to see what it said, he realized he was covered in bandage.

"Wha?" He frowned and examined the bandage. "What happened?" He asked, even though he wasn't sure anybody was in the room.

But somebody was in the room. As soon as she heard him, Tohru's head perked up and she stared at him, a big, smile spreading in her face as tears formed in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun! You're alive!" She half-yelled as she ran up to him and half-hugged him, careful not to get to close. Kyo eyed her, wondering vaguely why she was wearing her old school uniform. Then he realized it.

"Tohru! You're sixteen!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

Frowning, Tohru nodded. "So are you, Kyo-kun."

"I am…" He said thoughtfully, looking around the room. The stool Tohru had been sitting on was small and didn't look very comfortable. It was a single room, he noted, and there was a big window next to the bed. The door was a light-woody colour. Other than that, it was pretty empty.

"Maybe it was just a dream…" Kyo mumbled as he stared out the window.

"What was that, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked happily where she was, straightening the covers of the bed.

"What happened?"

"Oh! You were run over by a car!"

**There. Aren't you happy I FINALLY finished? I know you are. I'm happy too. As there are no more chapters I won't be able to answer whatever questions you may have. However, feel free to e-mail me! I love getting mail!**

**It seems chapter two was the most loved chapter in this fic. OOCness seems to be very popular these days! Haha! Just thought I'd let you know!**

**(coughs) Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this short excuse for a chapter! Now go read 'The Dare'!**


End file.
